Petrova
by Dark Alana
Summary: It's been a month since the sacrifice and everyone is slowing moving pass all the pain, but things changed for Elena in a way she never would have imagined. They do say blood is thicker than water. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter I: Rebirth

**Petrova**

**It's been a month since the sacrifice and everyone is slowing moving pass all the pain, but things are about to change for Elena in a way she never would have imagined. Look out world the HBIC is here and she's here to stay.**

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Okay as promised here is my **_**True Blood**_** and **_**Vampire Diaries**_** crossover. The idea for this story came to me while I was watching the season two finale of VD and re-runs of TB, so I hope you guys like it. So here is the premiere of my new story, **_**Petrova**_**. It's set before the first season of TB and after the finale of season two of VD. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. Enjoy!**

**Chapter I**

**Elena POV **

It had been a month since the sacrifice and thing were doing a lot better. Caroline and her mother were now closer than ever and she and Tyler were happily dating. Jeremy and Bonnie were now practically joined at the hip, ever since she brought him back form the land of the dead, not mention the return of Anna and Vicki.

Apparently when the witches granted Bonnie's request to save Jeremy's life, they wanted to test his feelings towards Bonnie. And thankfully he passed with flying colors. Vicki moved back in with Matt and sorting out their problems. Anna was glad Jeremy was happy, so she left Mystic Falls with Damon.

Alaric however was trying to live his life one day at a time. Alaric had moved into the house with us permanently and into Jenna's old room and had taken on the role as our guardian, even though I was officially nineteen and was legally adult, it felt nice to have a parent around the house.

Damon had fully recovered from the werewolf bite, thanks to Klaus' blood and in some way Katherine and was back to his annoying, impulsive self. He and Anna were currently trying to track down Stefan, ever since he disappeared with Klaus and no one has heard anything from him.

The sun was about to set and tonight was the full moon and even though Tyler would be locked up, I didn't want to take any chances. I made my way home from the cemetery, when I felt like something was following me. I didn't know what it was but it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around and noticed there was nothing there. Maybe I was being paranoid.

As I was about to turn around and continue to head home, I felt something grab me from behind and as I opened my mouth to scream, but a hand quickly covered my mouth as I felt a searing pain on my neck as everything went black.

The sun had full set as I was waken by a searing pain in my chest. I screamed out as I felt the bones in my arms and legs move to an unnatural angle. I screamed as the pain only seemed to get worse and I heard a feral growl beside me and soon succumbed to pain as I let darkness take me.

I felt the warm rays of the sun on my skin as I woke. I lifted my head slightly as I noticed I was lying in the middle of unfamiliar forest. I look around trying to find anything to give me an idea on where I was, when I noticed I was completely naked.

I was lying on my stomach naked as the day I was born. "Sleep well my lovely?" Came a smooth, but familiar voice behind me. I felt my blood run cold as I felt his breath on my neck, before I turned my head slowly to look at the man lying beside me. I felt my eyes widen as I saw the last person I ever expected to see. "Klaus." I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What did you think of the first chapter?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**TODAY IS ALSO THE ****PREMIERE OF: _IMMORTALITY_  
><strong>

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE.**

**Next chapter coming the 13th.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter II: What Have You Done?

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the second chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. Enjoy!**

**Chapter II**

**Elena POV **

"Good morning Elena." He said softly with a smirk. He was lying on his side with his head cradled on his right arm as I took in his every feature, his dirty blond hair and green-blue eyes, tone muscled chest, his delicious V…wait why can I see that…he's naked! I'm naked!

"What did you do to me?" I spat out, sounding more brave than I felt at the moment, fearing his answer. "Calm yourself…don't you remember?" He asked patiently in a soothing tone as his left hand ran down my spine, before I flinched away from his touch.

"What are you talking about? I don't…" Before I could even finish that sentence the memory of last night returned to me full force. I remember waking up to the unbearable pain before passing out and then pure untainted feel of adrenaline I felt once I awoke. I remembered the screams of my victims…the thrill of the hunt…the feeling of ecstasy as their hot mouth-watering blood flowed down my throat.

"What have you done?" I asked in nothing but a faint whisper as my voice cracked and I tried to clear my head of the memories. "I made you better than you ever were." Klaus said with tone of pride in his voice. "What?" I asked clearly confused. "I made you like me Elena…you're a hybrid."

I felt my heart stop as soon as the words left his mouth. "No, No, No…!" I yelled as I turned my face away from him. I wanted nothing more than to run far, far away from him and never look back, but I remembered the fact that I was butt naked stopped any semblance of that thought.

I could feel the tears flowing freely down my face as I remembered this midnight black wolf running along side me as my brain recalled last night's events trying to find any false to Klaus' words. Suddenly I could feel Klaus running his fingers through my hair, as if he attempted to sooth me.

"Why?" I asked in a desperate whisper. I felt Klaus remove his hands from hair and get up. It was silent for a moment, before I heard the sound of clothes being put on and a pile of clothes and pair of black converse landed in front of me.

"Put those on and then I'll tell you everything." Klaus said softly as I heard him walk off to give me some privacy. I quickly examined the clothes; it consists of a black bra and boy shorts, dark blue jeans, a red tank top and black leather jack.

Once I had finished dressing, Klaus reappeared and held out his hand for me to take and I couldn't help but remember what had happened the last time he did that, when he had only killed my aunt only mere seconds right in front of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Elena." He said softly as he sensed my hesitation. I finally took his hand, before he began leading me out of the forest before he stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. "Why don't you try using your new found speed?" He asked with a small hint of excitement.

"C'mon Elena…you'll like it." He stated before running off at vampire…or should I say hybrid speed. To say I was amazed at what I saw would have been an understatement. I mean I had seen Damon and Stefan run before at vampire speed, but I had seen it as a human.

To a human, they would have seen nothing but a blur, but with my new eye sight I could see everything, the gracefulness and speed in his movement and that scared me and excited me all at the same time. I hesitated only for a moment, before I could feel large burst of adrenaline run through my body as my muscled coiled in anticipation, before running after Klaus with my new speed.

The feeling as I ran was like nothing I had ever felt before. I moved at a speed I never thought possible and I could see and hear everything. I felt free and I loved that feeling. I soon caught up with Klaus as he waited for me at the edge of the forest.

"Did you like it?" He asked with a smile, a real genuine smile as I stopped in front of him. I nodded, before he held out his hand again for me to take. I placed my hand in his as he began to lead me to entrance of some fancy hotel.

"Where are we?" I asked, even though I knew there was possibility he wouldn't answer me. "Washington D.C." He said simply as he led me into the hotel and straight to the dining room for some breakfast. We quickly got seated at a private table in the corner as the waitress came over to take our order. Klaus quickly order us the day's special, before waving the waitress away so we could talk in private.

"Klaus why am I here? Why did you do this to me?" I asked after a moment of silence. "It's simple Elena. You deserved it. Immortality should come to those that are fit for it. And instead of living that mundane existence as the prey, you're now the hunter.

On the contrary to what Elijah told you about me creating my own supernatural race; that's not true…at least not anymore. I no longer have any desire of making my own super race, at least not for now. I do enjoy being at the top of the food chain and eventually so will you." Klaus explained as he looked directly at me.

So Klaus had no intention of creating his own race, then why did he create me and why me? "But why me?" I asked as I let his words sink in. "Because unlike the some vampires today, who waste their existence and taint the name of what it truly means to be a vampire.

The first vampires my family created, were intelligent, brave…survivors, warriors, pure born leaders and most importantly loyal. In which each of these qualities you have. You choose to stay when you could have run like Katerina and be spared of your previous fate, but no you decide to accept it and help me obtain what I so longed for…and for that I am grateful." Klaus explained, right before the waitress returned with our food.

"You're grateful! I don't want you're gratitude…I did everything that you asked…and all you did was spit in my face." I spat as I felt my anger rising as I remembered Jenna's fate. I closed my eyes as I felt my emotions raging inside of me, the anger, the hurt and the sadness.

I hated feeling like this and I could feel another part of me that just wanted to turn it off, but I wouldn't do that. I would never do that. I wouldn't let my emotions control my actions, but I certainly wouldn't let them be non-existence.

I felt Klaus rest his hand against mine on the table as he spoke again. "I never intended for Jenna to be used in the sacrifice, but Damon got in my way and I've been waiting for _thousands_ of years to break that curse, I wasn't going to let anyone stop me." Klaus explained softly.

"But why Jenna? You could have turned anyone; you could have even used Katherine. Why Jenna?" I asked with anger clear in my voice as I opened my eyes to look at him. "I warned Damon not to interfere, but he decided to do it anyway. I wanted him to regret that decision for the rest of his existence. By hurting you, I hurt him greater than any amount of physical torture I could have inflicted on him.

As for Katerina, I promised her a slow and painful death for the amount of time she made wait to break that curse. Had she not ran, I would have broken curse 500 years ago and you and Jenna would have never met me…I am sorry for the pain I inflicted, but I promise I will make it up to you." Klaus said as he gazed into my eyes.

Wait! Was Klaus apologizing? What happened to cold hearted psychopath that wanted to drain me dry a month a go. "How?" I asked before I could stop the words from coming out of my mouth. Klaus gave me a small smile, before he spoke. "I want to make you a deal."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What do you think is Klaus' deal? And will Elena accept?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 18th.**


	3. Chapter III: The Deal

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the third chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. Enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Klaus POV **

Her anger and confusion was understandable. I mean only a month ago I had meant her harm and if it hadn't been for her biological father she would be dead right now. I had only found out last week when Stefan and I had recaptured Katerina, that my precious doppelganger was alive.

Katerina truly only cares about one person, herself. The moment I had her back in my grasp she couldn't wait to tell me that Elena was still alive and a liability. I had to have Stefan restrained from killing her when the words immediately left her mouth.

But no matter my feelings to Katerina, she was right as long as Elena was human she could pose as a threat towards me. The last thing I need was my enemies attempting to re-create the curse. Now I know I probably could have just killed her and be done with it, but I'm not that cold hearted. I meant what I said. Elena was one rare people in this world that actually deserved immortality.

I quickly decided what I was going to with Elena shortly after Katherine revelation, but I wanted to wait until the next full moon before I went for her, I didn't need anyone getting in my way, especially my little ripper, Stefan. He hasn't out grown his usefulness yet…I wonder how Elena will take it when she finds out what a monster her boyfriend truly is.

"Why should I trust you? You're not exactly a man of your word. Where's Elijah, Klaus?" Elena asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but let me gain your trust. As for Elijah, I kept my word…he is reunited with our family." I said simply.

"You mean he's dead." She spat. I nodded. "And Stefan?" She asked hesitantly. "Stefan and I had a deal. In exchange for me to cure his brother from the werewolf bite, he becomes my personal ripper." I explained as I started in her deep dark chocolate eyes.

"Ripper?" She asked clearly confused. "I explain later…now about our deal?" I asked, wanting to get off the topic of the pathetic vampire. I had sent him on an errand to keep him out of the way and give me time alone with Elena, so I could really open her eyes to the supernatural world and show her what Stefan really is.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stared at me. "I want for you stay…stay with me for three years. Let me make up for the pain that I have caused you…I'll teach you all that I know. Just stay by my side and at the end of three years you can choose to leave or stay with me." I stated as I watched the array of emotions pass through her eyes. I stayed silent as I let Elena sort out her thoughts.

I hoped she accepted my deal. During the time my werewolf side was dormant I never turned anyone, well minus Jenna. Elena was the first, the second hybrid and possibly the last. With my blood she was now stronger than any of my brothers or sisters.

As a werewolf/vampire hybrid, she has the all of strengths and none of their weakness. No one would be able to kill me or her, no matter how strong. She can now compel vampires and can walk around in the sun without the need of a magical ring and with our werewolf side; Elena still has a heart beat and could even have children if she wanted, but that part has yet to be tested.

"Deal." Elena said as she brought me out of my thoughts again. "What?" I asked as I wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. "I said you have a deal." I smiled. "Now what did you mean about ripper?" She asked, completely wiping the smile from my face.

I got up and held out my hand for her to take. She placed her hand in mine and I leaded us out the dining room and up to my hotel room. Once we got to my suite, I headed over to bar grabbed us a bottle of grey goose, before sitting beside Elena on the couch and began to tell her everything that I knew about Stefan.

_**A WEEK LATER**_

**Elena POV**

It was exactly one week since Klaus turned me and I've had a lot to think about. I couldn't believe all things that Klaus knew about Damon and Stefan. But I guess when been around for as long as Klaus you make it your business to know everything and all things about the people around you.

Klaus and I were leaving D.C. today and were heading to his house in Miami. I guess I should be worried, but I'm not. I'm not saying I trust Klaus, I knew there was another reason he turned me, but I guess it could be worst…I could be dead.

I had contacted Jeremy and Ric and assured them that I was okay. But refused to tell them my location or who I was with. The last thing I need was form them to come charging against a now invincible Klaus to try and save me. Klaus assured me that no one would find me. He even had one of his witches place a spell over me to block Bonnie from finding me.

Klaus and I sat in the back of tinted black limo as I watched the different cars pass us by as we headed down the highway. _I wonder if John would hate me now if he saw me._ I thought as I played with his ring that rested inside my left hand.

Klaus had taken the ring off me before my change and thought I wouldn't want to lose it, so he kept it safe for me and returned it shortly after we had finished talking about Stefan. I soon felt myself drifting off to sleep and welcome the escape as I closed my eyes and rested my head against the windows.

The sun had already set by the time we arrived at Klaus' house…or mansion would be a better term. My bags were quickly taken to what I assumed would be my room as Klaus gave me the tour of the house. It was huge.

Once the tour was over and I was settled in my room. There was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called. Klaus entered my room with a smile and held out his hand for me to take. "I have something to show you."

I nodded as I took his hand. Klaus led me into what look like a private wine cellar. It was filled hundreds of bottles. We walked deeper into the cellar until we stopped at a door. Klaus smiled at me before he used his free hand to open the door and lead me into the room and I couldn't help the sinister smile that formed on my face as I looked at the scared face of the one the only Katerina Petrova.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What do you think it was right for Elena to accept Klaus' deal? What will happen with Katherine?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 24th.**


	4. Chapter IV: Stefan & Katherine

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm so very sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the fourth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and pics. I have some new ones. Enjoy!**

**Chapter IV**

**Elena POV **

I looked at Klaus and saw him smirking at Katherine in amusement. "Klaus…Elena." Katherine said, while her voice cracked in fear as she attempted to sound brave as she stared at our joined hands.

Klaus had locked her into a small room with no windows, a bed and two beside lamps and even a TV, whether it worked or not was another matter in entirely. "Hello Katerina." Klaus said with mock politeness as I had to bite the inside of my cheek form laughing.

"I see you brought a friend." Katherine said as she continued to stare at our joined hands. "Yes well I thought Elena would want to be here for this." Klaus said calmly. "Really? And does Stefan know your keeping company with his precious human pet?" Katherine said, trying to antagonism me.

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. "Really Katherine…that's what you're going with?" I asked with mock seriousness. Katherine scowled at me as Klaus chuckled lightly under his breath. "You know you're either really brave, or really stupid. Klaus is going to kill you." Katherine said, as she tried another approach while trying to keep her anger from her voice.

"Really…so if I intended to kill her, why did I turn her?" Klaus asked nonchalantly. "Wait…what? You turned her into a hybrid." Katherine stuttered. I laughed at her once more before I made my face change.

My hybrid face…if that's what you call it, was similar to that of a vampire's. The veins around my eyes would dark and become more visible and my fangs would lengthen. The only difference between a vampire's face and a hybrid's is that, instead of my eyes being completely pitch black, my irises would turn to its werewolf gold.

Klaus started laughing as he stared at Katherine's face; that looked absolutely petrified. I change my face back to normal as Klaus stopped laughing and released my hand as he began to move towards Katherine. Katherine immediately went rigid as she registered his movements.

I could see it was taking all of her will power not move back in fear, but I couldn't tell whether it was her pride or fear of Klaus that kept her in place. Klaus smiled maliciously at her once he came to stop in front of her as the screaming started.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Klaus wasn't kidding when he said he would make her death slow and painful. The screaming had finally stopped as Klaus began cleaning off his bloody hands as Katherine was being helped by one of Klaus's vampires. She was to be fed and washed and ready when Klaus decided to come back.

He moved to where I was standing as I smirked at him. "What?" He asked as he noticed my smirk. "I'm turning into you…I actually enjoyed that."I explained. Klaus smiled at me before he kissed me briefly on the cheek.

I went rigid as his lips made contact with my skin. Don't get me wrong Klaus is absolutely sinful, but I still don't trust nor forgive him. Klaus frowned as he pulled away. "I'll make it right." He whispered. I nodded before turning and leaving the room.

I went back to my room and was pleasantly surprised at who I found waiting for me. "Stefan." I greeted calmly. His eyes lit up as came closer, but he seemed different, more on edge. In fact his behavior reminded me off the time he was all blood crazed at the Mystic Falls pageant.

"Elena I'm so glad you're okay." Stefan said in a rushed as he speed over to me and pulled me into a hug. He held me tightly to him and had I been human I have a feeling he might have broken something. When he finally realized I wasn't hugging him back he let go and stepped back to look at me.

"Elena, are you okay…aren't you glad to see me?" He asked as he stared at me, or should I say the vein in my throat. "I'm fine Stefan." I said calmly. "Okay good…and don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." He said as moved into the role of the eternal hero.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said calmly as I moved away from him and sat on the edge of my bed. "What? Elena, Klaus is going to _kill_ you." Stefan said as he stared at me as if I had lost my mind. "Klaus means me no harm." I said calmly as possible as I could feel my anger growing inside me.

"Elena, Klaus is a liar." Stefan said as if he was talking to a child. "You mean like you." I said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan shot back. "I don't know you tell me, ripper." I spat as Stefan immediately went rigid.

"How did you….how did you find out…did Klaus tell you that?" Stefan stuttered. "So you're not denying it?" I asked. "Elena…you have to understand that I was…" "You're pathetic." I spat, before he could even try to defend himself.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT HOW DAMON'S THE LIAR AND THE MONSTER, WHEN ITS YOU. ITS ALWAYS BEEN YOU AND I BLINDLY LET YOU FILL MY HEAD WITH YOUR LIES. WHEN IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOU. YOU AND YOUR SELF RIGHTEOUS BULL SHIT. SO YOU KNOW WHAT STEFAN, FUCK YOU!" I yelled at him as he stood there frozen in shock.

But the shock seemed to wear off as his face stared to change and the anger became as clear as day on his face. He released a feral growl as if that was supposed to scare me. "You're not wearing vervain." He growled out with a smirk, before he suddenly he charged at me.

And in an instant his hand was wrapped tightly around my throat as my body was pushed hard against my bedroom wall. "Elena you will forget all that Klaus told you. I am not a monster. You love me and only me. You will stay away from Klaus and Damon." He said as his pupils dilated as he attempted to compel me.

I released a growl of my own and I felt my face change, before I grabbed the hand holding me and twisted it in an unnatural direction till I heard that satisfying _CRACK! _Stefan screamed in pain before I threw him to other side of the room.

Suddenly Klaus rushed into the room upon hearing the noise and pulled Stefan to his feet. "Are you alright?" He asked softly as he held Stefan firmly in his grip and I moved towards them. "I'm fine." I said as gained control of my anger and felt my change back before two of Klaus' vampires entered the room and restrained Stefan as Klaus looked him in the eye.

"You are never to attack Elena ever again. Do you understand?" Klaus said as he compelled Stefan. "I understand." Stefan said in a monotone, before the vampires dragged him from the room and leaving me and Klaus all alone.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Klaus asked again, his voice laced with concern. "I'm fine. You did make me indestructible." I said calmly with a sigh as I sat down on my bed and Klaus came to sit beside me. "If you want to back out of the deal, I'll understand." Klaus said with an emotionless voice. "No…I'm going through this. I mean what's three years when you're immortal right?" I said while praying that I made the right decision.

_**The True Blood aspect of the story will begin in the next chapter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Elena become like Klaus? What will happen in the next three years?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**Next chapter coming the 30th.**


	5. Chapter V: The Deal Is Done

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the fifth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****Okay heads up. My first year of college is starting this week so I cannot promise when next I'll update. But thank you for all the loving support you guys have shown me. ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter V**

**Three Years Later**

**Elena POV **

I lied on my stomach as I felt Klaus run his hand down my bare back. It's been three years since I became a hybrid and I have yet to regret it. Last night was full moon and Klaus and I decide to hunt together in the forest, before I left.

Although Klaus and I can change at will, we get this urge or this hunger you could say on a full moon to change and it's the smarter and less painful choice that we don't ignore it. I felt Klaus shift beside me, before I began to feel him littering my back with his feather like kisses and his hands making sure the touch every accessible part of my naked body.

A few months after staring living with Klaus, he and I had slept with each other, I mean c'mon can you blame me, Klaus is gorgeous and it did also help that Klaus had come through on his word of making it up to me.

**FLASHBACK**

Shortly after I had starting living with Klaus, I had contacted my friends and family back in Mystic Falls and told them what had happened. They were uncomfortable with the situation, but understood and respected my decision and promised not to look for me. Caroline even got her mom to help cover up my disappearance. As far as anyone is concerned in Mystic Falls, I skipped town.

Now it has been a two months since I started living with Klaus and so far I was enjoying it. Klaus really did keep to his word on teaching me everything that he knows. I learnt there are a lot more than vampires, werewolves and witches in the world. Klaus even started teaching me different languages.

Stefan however was still trying to win back my love and convince me to get away from Klaus, while Katherine was still suffering her long awaited death. But as off right now, Lee and I were sitting in my room hanging out while Klaus and Lucy were off doing some shit that they refused to tell me, saying it was a surprise.

Lucy Bennett, as in Bonnie's cousin that Katherine had brought to the masquerade was now my best girl. Now Bonnie and Caroline are still my best friends, but Lucy and really bonded after I ran into her while shopping, a few weeks after I started living with Klaus. I guess you could say she's now my own personal witch, but she's my friend first.

Lee however, is Lexi's boyfriend that I met briefly in Georgia when he tried to kill Damon was now my right hand man or best guy friend you could say. Lucy, Klaus and I ran into him at a club a month ago and he just never really left. It did help that he and Lucy had a thing for each other.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I said, before Klaus entered with a smiling Lucy in tow. "Okay what are you two up to?" Lee asked as he looked at the mysterious pair. "You just have wait and see." Lucy said with a grin as she and Klaus held out their hands for us to take.

Lee and I look at each other with a raise eyebrow, but took their hands none the less as they lead us to the living room. The living room was littered with candles. In a large circle where the coffee table was supposed to be, there were two coffins surrounded by newly lit candles with Lucy and Klaus' witches standing in between them.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked at Klaus. "Аз съм водене верен на думата си. Правя се във всички болки съм ви причинил.{ I'm keeping true to my word. I'm making up for all the pain I've caused you.}" Klaus said in Bulgarian.

When I started living with Klaus he began to teach me about my bloodline, the Petrovas. The Petrovas were a noble family and were originally from Bulgaria, before they were banished because of Katherine's indiscretion, so naturally it was one of the first languages I started to learn.

Not mention it was great to have a private conversation in public because it is such an uncommon language in countries outside of Europe and Asia.

The sound of the witches beginning to chant brought me out of my thoughts as the wind seemed to pick up and the fire began to get brighter. The chanting the spell got louder as suddenly there was small blast that blew me straight to the ground.

After making her sure no one was hurt. I was saw two people I never thought I would ever see again. "Jules…Jenna." I breathed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Yes, Klaus had his witches and Lucy bring back Jules and Jenna. Sadly Jenna was still a vampire, but she was back and that's all that mattered. Jenna stayed with us shortly, so we could teach her control before she returned to Mystic Falls and to Alaric and Jeremy. Since we didn't tell the town of Jenna's or John's death, with the help of Caroline's mom we were able to cover up her disappearance and reappearance to the land of the living.

Jules however, decided to stay with us…well me really. She was going to leave with Jenna to go to Mystic Falls and Tyler, but she and I bonded in short time she was here, so she decided to stay, but was is in frequent contact with Tyler.

So yeah after he had brought back my dead aunt from the grave, I somewhat forgave him. I mean it didn't change the fact that it happened in the first place, but I could somewhat tolerate him, like I did with Damon when he killed Jeremy. So only a few weeks after he brought Jenna back, I slept with him. Let's just say thousands of years of practice did that man good.

"You still intended to leave?" Klaus asked softly as he brought me out of my thoughts and resumed his previous position beside me. "Да. {Yes.}" I whispered. After learning the language it had come like second nature to me, so sometimes I would slip into it even when we were in private.

"Но защо? {But why?}" Klaus asked with desperation clear in his voice. Over time as Klaus and I got closer, Klaus' feeling for me grew. I liked him, I respected, I still harbored some hate for him but I didn't love him and he accepted that, but after all that we had happened been through these last three years, he thought I would have stayed with him well after our deal was over.

"Сделката става. {The deal is done.}" I said softly. "Знам, че ... сте говорил с него ... знае ли? {I know…have you spoken to him…does he know?}" He asked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Да ... той знае. Говорих с него преди той и Жул ляво ... Той разбира, че знаех, че не щеше да спре. {Yes…he knows. I spoke to him, before he and Jules left…He understands, he knew I wasn't going to stay.}" I said softly, before Klaus wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back into his chest.

I positioned my face so I could look into his green-blue eyes as Klaus captured my lips into a short, but passionate kiss, before he pulled away. "Така че, когато ти остава? {So when do you leave?}" He asked softly as he continued to run his fingers through my hair, before I answered him. "Tomorrow…I leave for Bon Temps tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What does Elena want in Bon Temps?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	6. Chapter VI: Leaving

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the sixth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. Enjoy!**

**Chapter VI**

**Elena POV **

So much had changed in the last three years and I can't say for a moment that I regretted it. Yelena Petrova does feel regret.

Shortly after I started living with Klaus I made many friends and a whole lot more enemies. My real name is Elena Marie Gilbert, but to people that weren't in mine or Klaus' inner circle, I was Yelena Petrova.

I had decided to change my name after one vampire that had a grudge against Klaus decided to attack Jeremy. Jeremy survived and the vampire was disposed of, but with the fear of someone going after my family again I changed my name.

In the Petrova bloodline, Katherine was documented as the last surviving member of the family and since the family didn't document Katherine's indiscretion, it is believed that the bloodline died off with her.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Lucy entered my room with a white piece of paper in hand. "What's this?" I asked as she came to sit by one of the many suitcases littered on my bed and handed me the paper. "A reason." She said simply as I took it. It was e-mail print out, it read.

_Dear Elena,_

_I'm sorry to tell you that Gran is dead. She was murdered. Police have yet the catch the man who did it, but they believe that they are getting closer. The funeral will be held in two days. I would really like it if you were there; I know Gran was very fond of you._

_Love your cousin,_

_Sookie._

The news brought me joy and sadness all at the same time. The Stackhouses were distant relatives of the Gilberts and every summer up until my parents died we would go visit Adele for a week. Jeremy and I weren't really close to her, but it didn't mean we didn't like her either.

The reason we didn't like going was because of Sookie; not that I hold anything against her or anything, but that virgin southern bell Barbie thing she's got going just made me want to strangle the life out of her. Jason however was another story entirely, he was boat load of fun and I couldn't wait to see him.

We already planned our move to Bon Temps, months before hand, but now we just had a story to feed the humans. "Well this will work to our advantage…have you spoken to Lee?" I asked once I had finished reading the e-mail.

"Yes…he's done as you've asked and has already left to join Jules. He'll be joining us when the time is right." Lucy said as I nodded. "I spoke to our contact and it would seem that our darling Sookie is dating a vampire." Lucy said with a hint of annoyance.

"From the tone of your voice, I'm going to assume it's not one of our own." I stated more than asked, but she nodded any way. So Sookie was dating an argentum vampire. I must say I was surprised, that sweet little innocent Stackhouse is dating a vampire. It was two years ago that their kind had 'come out of the coffin'.

**FLASHBACK**

**Two Years Ago**

We, me, Klaus and Lucy were having dinner when Lee and _him_ came rushing in, they had been playing in video games in the living room. _He_ looked at me lovingly as Lee spoke. "You have to see this." Lee said urgently, before he rushed out and headed into the living room.

Klaus and I looked each other briefly, before we got up and followed. We entered the living room to see a pale blond woman in white business suite on national television. We all fell silent as she began to speak.

"Hello America. My name is Nan Flanagan and I am a vampire." She said before her fangs came out and the whole world erupted in uproar.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**{AN: If ya'll haven't figured it out yet. **_**He**_** is OC character of mine that you have yet to meet and I promise you will all be surprised.}**

It seemed in light of the Japanese's invention of synthetic blood, argentum vampires decided to make their existence known. A foolish move in my opinion, but they weren't our concern, as long as none of verbenas decided to follow in their example.

Argentum was a name that witches had given vampires of that kind over time to immediately point out their weakness. Argentum was Latin for silver, where as verbena meant vervain. Argentum vampires were known for having monarchies and laws which of course didn't apply to us, but they could become a pain, which is why verbena vampires tend to keep their existence a secret from them.

Not to mention the werewolves, like verbenas, argentums have been known to have wars with another race of werewolves, known as arbitrio. Which simply means: at will. Were as the werewolves we're accustomed to, are deadlier and are referred to as the plenilunium. Plenilunium which simply means: full moon, are a more deadly and a volatile race. Their bite was deadly to any vampire of any race and their strength was unparallel compared to their supplementary race.

"Well he could be a problem…has he claimed her?" I asked. "Yes, but only by blood." Lucy said with amusement clear in her voice. "Figures…little Ms. Sookie Stackhouse couldn't bear the thought of popping her cherry before marriage." I teased, before Lucy started laughing.

Lucy was still laughing by the time I had finished packing my bags, which with my supernatural speed wasn't really long. Once she had calmed down, there was a knock at the door. "Enter." I called, before Klaus and few other vampires entered.

"The car is ready to take you to the airport. I have arranged for your car to be delivered to the house in Shreveport. Lucy's car will be waiting for you at the airport." He said as he came towards me and wrapped his arms around me as the vampires began to carry my bags out. I smiled at him before giving him a small kiss and pulling away.

"This is the way it has to be." I said with determination clear in my voice. He nodded, before kissing my cheek and with a nod to Lucy walking out. Lucy smiled at me as she held out her hand for me to take and we began to head towards the car. Next stop…Bon Temps.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? And who is _he_? What does Elena want in Bon Temps?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	7. Chapter VII: Bon Temps

**Author's Note:**

**9/11**

**It has been ten years since the tragedy that shook the world and I would like to offer my support and prayers to those of you who lost loves ones that day and are possibly still feeling the effects of that day. Stay in faith. Stay strong. Don't let hard times tear you down, but only make you stronger.**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the seventh chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story. ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter VII**

**Lucy POV **

So much had changed over the three years. My best friend was also my cousin's best friend and she was a hybrid. My boyfriend was a vampire and I was practically the personal witch to the second most powerful person in the whole vampire and werewolf race.

This move to Bon Temps had been planned for months and thankfully only the ones truly loyal to Elena knew what she had planned. Over the last three years Elena had made friends with many people of many races among the supernatural.

This was her plan and to be honest it was full proof until we learned about that her cousin Sookie was dating an argentum and not mention that little miss Stackhouse was freaking telepath. Not that it wouldn't be hard for me to burn him from his insides out and simply place a block around our minds, which I had already done, but still the last thing we needed was people getting into our business.

We had finally arrived at the airport in Shreveport and we had our bags loaded into my 2010 Mercedes E350. Normally we would probably drive Elena's Bentley Continental GT, but my car had more space to carry the bags.

We headed to our house in Shreveport and once we got to the house we quickly got settled and made sure everything was in order, we headed to Bon Temps. We didn't want anyone one to know about the house, so we had kept two bags of luggage in the car, so we could stay a couple of nights at the Sookie's and not arise suspicion on our sudden mover her.

I mean two city girls in a backwater town like Bon temps by choice…no amount of compulsion could let anyone believe that. Well Bon Temps here we come.

**Sookie POV**

People were coming by today giving their condolences, but they meant nothing to me, it still wasn't going to bring Gran back, I felt suffocated. I had been trying to reach Jason with no avail and I no idea if Elena would show up, so I was pretty much alone.

Elena and I never really got along, Elena was always a free spirit, hell she lost her virginity at sixteen and I had yet to lose mine. When I heard it her mind that summer after it had happened I had tried to talk to her about giving up so young. Well lets just say it didn't go over well, I just felt that Elena was too young to have done that but she just plainly told me to shove it.

Elena was never shy and was always comfortable in her own skin, she knew she was pretty and she wasn't afraid to show. I remember when she had visited us again after our disastrous talk, I caught Jason flirting with her and she flirting right back, she was four years younger than me, so it made Jason 7 years her senior but it seemed I was the only one that recognized that.

I was brought out of my thoughts as there was knock at the door. Tara went to open it and there stood Elena and with a girl with milk chocolate skin. I noticed everyone was staring at them. They were both wearing sundresses and heels that were obviously by designers I have never heard of or can't pronounce; it was obvious they weren't from Bon Temps. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

I immediately rushed over to Elena and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much for coming." I said as I pulled away. "No prob cuz…I'm sorry about Gran, I'll miss her." She said as she slipped off her sunglasses and her friend did the same and placed them in their handbags.

"Come in." I said as I stepped back allowing them entry. "Thank you….oh this is my friend my Lucy." Elena said as she motioned to her friend who gave me small smile and her condolences. I smiled back at her before introducing them to everyone.

Once everyone had meet Elena and Lucy I paused as I heard the fridge door open and I turned to see Mrs. Fortenberry with Gran's last pie in her hands. She was peeling the clear see through wrapping from the top and I stood at attention.

"Maxine Fortenberry, you put that pie down right now!" I yelled and she jumped, looking up at me in surprise. I stormed over to Mrs. Fortenberry and snatched the pie away from her. "This is Gran's pie!" I said as a few people poked their heads into kitchen from the dining hall.

"Well, I'm sorry. I was just makin' some room..." Mrs. Fortenberry mumbled and I started hearing all of their thoughts, they all thought I was crazy. Eventually, Tara came to me and started to lead me out of the kitchen and up to my room.

**Elena POV**

"I think she just lost her mind." Lucy said with amusement clear in her voice as I laughed silently. "No, she's just still in shock." I explained as I looked where Tara had lead Sookie off too and then turned my attention back to Lucy.

"The shifter is staring at you." Lucy whispered as she looked past my shoulder. "His name is Sam Merlotte…he owns that bar & grill we passed on our way here." I said low enough for only Lucy to hear. "He is coming over." Lucy said, before she smiled at him welcoming.

"Hello ladies my name is Sam Merlotte." He said with southern accent coming out perfectly. "Hello Sam." I said with a smirk as I smelt the lust coming off of him. He blushed slightly and before he could continue to speak Jason came bursting through the doors and immediately headed up stairs.

As we stood their in silence we soon heard yelling. I could hear Jason blaming Grans' death on Sookie and her vampire boyfriend. "Excuse me." I said as I left Lucy with Sam and headed to Sookie's room. "She's fuckin' a vampire…a fucking vampire!" Jason yelled as I entered the room and he lunged at Sookie, but I grabbed him and pushed back. "Elena?" He asked in surprise, before I could say anything Tara voice rang out across the room.

"Yeah, and that vampire was here for her when you weren't! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Is that how your grandmother raised you…to beat on your sister? Look at you! I don't even recognize you anymore! Get the hell out of here!" She yelled as I pulled him from the room.

Once were out in the hallway Jason opened his mouth to speak as I cut him off. "Jason, get out of here…once you've calmed down we'll talk." I said calmly as he nodded and left the house. "This entire family is crazy." Lucy muttered as she appeared at the top of the stairs and we headed to Grans' room.

I laughed silently as I opened the door and went to sit down on the bed. "But I have to say in even in her old age, she had nice taste," Lucy said as she admired the room and I nodded. "We'll sleep in here...I'll get the bags when the guests leave." I said as a laid back on the bed. "Are you sure…I don't want some crazy southern Barbie coming to kill me in my sleep because I slept in _Grans' room_."Lucy teased as we both start laughing. "Don't worry…I'll deal with Sookie."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What does Elena want in Bon Temps? And what about Sookie how does she fit in?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the seventh chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story. ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter VIII**

**Elena POV **

I woke up as I heard movement down stairs. Lucy was still sleeping, so decided to let her sleep for a little while longer. I sighed before pulling on a silk robe and making my way to the door, I had planned on skipping breakfast in favor of a shower and avoiding Sookie, but decided against it when the familiar smell of pancakes wafted up the stairs.

I was standing in the kitchen looking at a smiling but shifty-looking Sookie my mood was now tainted with suspicion as this remind me of the time I had to tell her to fuck off after lecturing my sex life.

"Want some?" She grinned gesturing to the pancakes on the table. Fine, if she wasn't going to spit it out, I'd play along. "Sure." I smiled before taking a seat opposite her and fixing a plate of pancakes and syrup while she looked at me and passed me a cup of coffee and I began to eat, counting ths seconds for her to cut to the bullshit.

"Why are you and Lucy in Grans' room?" Whoop there it is! "Sookie…you invited my here and I dropped everything to come and pay my respects, Lucy and I didn't have anywhere else to stay…what where you expecting us to do…sleep on the floor?" I said as if I was talking to child and waited for her response.

Even though I had already planned on coming, it was nice playing the guilt card. "You could have stayed in Jason's old room…that's Grans' room." She replied as I mentally rolled my eyes. "Jason's bed is too small for two people…and I am fully aware that it is Grans' room and I seriously doubt that Gran would mind, she always wanted people to be comfortable in her home." I said as I hide my annoyance.

She nodded, before I announced that I was going to start getting ready and she decided to do the same, heading back upstairs. Lucy was awake once I entered she smirked at me. "Southern Barbie given you a hard time?" She teased as I growled and she laughed and finished getting ready.

I got a quick shower and my hair was still straight so I decide to leave as is. I did my makeup in a natural look, a little blush and some gold eye shadow that made my eyes stand out. I unpacked my suitcase and pulled out my outfit for today.

My outfit consisted of a black dress with lace and some black peep toe pumps. I slipped on some ruby heart shaped studs, complimented with a ruby silver flower ring and pendant and a dark red and black lace clutch and my outfit was complete.

Lucy was wearing a black silk and cotton min dress with black Christian Louboutin. It was complimented by a silver white pearl earring and necklace set with a pearl oval ring and black tote. By the time we finished it was 10:47am, so we went to check on Sookie. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

She was sitting at the table staring at something. I looked round to get a closer look at it…it was Gran's pie? Lucy looked at her like she was crazy and I'm sure my face mirrored her but I understood it had some of sentimental value.

"We need to go." I said as I held out her hand for Sookie to take and she grabbed it like it was her lifeline. Together we set off towards the cemetery where generations of Stackhouse's were buried. We arrived at the ceremony a couple of minutes late, Jason had kept three seats free for us up front and we made our way there. Sookie was already sniffling into a tissue; Jason looked for lack of a better word, numb.

Seated next to him was to Tara, their hands clasped together as a show of support. It was a big turnout, possibly over half the town showed up. Lucy and I held hands as we sat and listened to the priest do his thing, before Sookie went up to say a few words. Although Adele and I were never really close, I still in felt saddened by her passing, unwarranted death was nothing to be celebrated.

"Shut up! All of you just shut the fuck up!" Sookie suddenly yelled before she grabbed her bag and ran off. Lucy and I quickly stood and ran after her. I heard Jason stand and follow after us, which only made Sookie run faster.

"Sookie!" Jason yelled as we ran through the cemetery. "Sookie, just hold on a sec!" He yelled and Sookie stopped running. Lucy and I came to a stop in front of her as Jason caught up with us."Why? So you can hit me...Go ahead; tell me it's all my fault. Tell me how you wish it were me in that coffin. I deserve it."Sookie spat anger and sorrow lacing every word.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he walked towards her with his arms up. "I'm so sorry." "Don't touch me!" Sookie yelled, moving away from him. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You gotta know that." Jason protested. "You invited Uncle Bartlett! How could you do that after everything he did?" She yelled as Lucy and I looked at each other in confusion.

"He has a right to be here! Look, I know he and Gran had their problems, but whatever they were, it doesn't matter no more. 'Cause that's what family does. We forgive each other." Jason pleaded. "You have no idea of what you're talking about!" Sookie snapped back. "Sookie, please…we're all we've got." Jason pleaded. "We've got nothing'." Sookie said before she glared and turned and ran again.

"Elena…" Jason said before I held up by hand to stop him. "How could you hit a woman? Your sister no less? I know you're sorry for what you did but it didn't change that you did it in the first place. The pain is still there, even if you some how managed to make it right…it will be awhile before she forgives…if she ever forgives you." I said calmly as I felt Lucy take my hand, she knew I was talking from experience.

Jason nodded before moving forward and giving me a hug and returning to the funeral, leaving Lucy and me alone. "You know I thought this trip would be boring, but this gets better and better every day." Lucy said as I laughed. "I know…c'mon lets go cheer up southern bell Barbie." I said before Lucy started laughing and we headed back to the house.

_**Eric will be in the next chapter! Yay!**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What does Elena want in Bon Temps? And what will the Queen Bee of vampires clashes with the Norwegian Viking?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	9. Chapter IX: Merlotte's

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the seventh chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. ****By the way, a****ll the outfits for the stories are placed into their own collection on polyvore so there is only one link for each story. ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX**

**Lucy POV **

We were currently heading to Merlotte's to get something to eat and get Sookie out of hair for few days while we stayed in Shreveport and moved forward with our plans. It had been four days since the funeral and lot had happened. Lee had contacted us and told us everything went as planned.

Elena was excited to hear the news I knew how much she missed _him _and I knew she couldn't wait for_ him _to arrive tonight with the others. The love between _him_ and Elena was astounding. Lee and Jules said _he_ was anxious to finish their mission so that he could rejoin her.

Things were going well for us anyway, little Ms. Stackhouse finally popped her cherry, but was still on her high horse. Jason had finally got his head out of ass and really turned out to be great guy, I'm sure Jules and him would be great together, that's if he got rid of that Amy girl…and we had finally meet the famous Bill.

**FLASHBACK**

We were at Merlotte's during Sookie's shift when a guy with a slight glow about him came in. He was about 5'10" with dark brown hair, a high pallor and brown eyes. We figured it was Bill as Sookie threw her arms around his neck while he stroked her back like a wounded animal.

Elena and I looked at each other. "Искате ли да го убия сега или по-късно? {Do you want to kill him now or later?}" I asked as I looked at how pathetic Sookie was being, fawning over him like he was Christian Bale. **{AN: That man is FINE!}**

"Все още не е. {Not yet.}" She replied as we returned our eyes on the pair as they stepped out of their embrace. Lee, Jules and I had also learnt Bulgarian along with Elena while we were living with Klaus; it allowed great privacy when in public.

"Elena, Lucy, this is Bill." Sookie gushed as she brought him over to our table as "Bill this is my cousin Elena and her friend Lucy." She said as his eyebrows shot up. "Cousin? I thought Hadley was your only cousin?" He questioned.

"No…wait how did you know about Hadley?" Sookie asked as her brows creased in confusion. "You told me…remember when you where telling me about your family." He said quickly as he gazed into her eyes trying to compel her to believe and stupidly she believed him.

Elena and I looked at each other and gave each other a slight nod, there more about Bill than he let on and we were going to find out. "Well no, Hadley is not the only one; Elena is just a distant cousin." Sookie explained and he nodded.

"My apologies, it's nice to meet you ladies, my name is William Compton." He greeted with a smile but it instead of being welcoming, it rubbed me the wrong way. Elena seemed to notice my discomfort as we soon made our escape.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Eric POV {YAY!}**

My child, Chow and I headed with Compton to see his human before heading to the tribunal. I really hoping the tribunal would sentence him to five years in a silver coffin; that would leave my little telepath free in the clear.

We entered the establishment named Merlotte's and it immediately went quiet. The telepath was taking some human's order when she finally noticed us. "This place is even more depressing than I thought it would be." I said as I observed the establishment and Pam scoffed in amusement.

"Try to behave yourself." Compton said as he passed by me with Chow following. "Don't I always." I responded as I surveyed the humans. Suddenly the entrance door opened and in stepped two beautiful women.

They were both stood about 5'9'', 5'11 in their heels and it was plainly obvious they weren't from Bon Temps. One was African-American with milk chocolate skin and light brown eyes. She was wearing a print Kaftan with dark blue short shorts and black Christian Louboutin ankle boots and carried a red-purple Fendi tote.

Her friend was what captivated me, for some reason my instincts told me to stay the hell away from her. She had dark brown hair that fell loosely down her back and she had even darker brown almost black eyes. She wore a grey off the shoulder romper over her olive skin and black lace boots and carried a white Michael Kors tote. **{AN: Pics on Profile.}**

I could my curiosity spike as I watched Sookie immediately went over to them. "Elena what are doing here?" She asked. "Well Lucy and I decided to get something to eat before we left Bon Temps." She said nonchalantly as she surveyed the bar stopping at me and Pam and smirking.

"Sookie aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Pam asked as she kept her eyes on Elena or her long slender legs for that matter. "Pam, Eric this is my cousin Elena and her friend Lucy." She said as she looked at them with caution.

"Ah the infamous Eric Northman it's a…pleasure." She said smoothly as I felt my pants tightened, liking the sound of my name on her lips. "It can be." I said with a smirk. She smirked backed as she turned her gaze to Pam.

"And you must be his child?" She asked and Pam nodded. She seemed to be sizing Pam up for a moment before she spoke again. "Love the shoes." She said as her friend and Pam smirked. "Elena what do you mean you're leaving?" Sookie asked bring Elena's attention away from us.

"I have business to deal with out of town." She said cryptically. "What business?" Sookie asked. "None of your business." Elena said as Lucy smirked. Sookie seemed to concentrate for a moment, like she was reading their minds before her face turned from that of determination to shock.

"I can't hear you...either of you." Sookie said with shock clear in her voice. This new development got me even more interested in Elena. "Why can't I hear you?" Sookie demanded. "Because we don't want you to you nosy bitch." Lucy snapped as Elena put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Look Sookie it's simple. Lucy and I have some business to take care off and then we'll be back in a few days and we'll move into our new house in Shreveport." Elena said as if she was talking to child as she removed her hand from Lucy.

"Wait…Shreveport? Why didn't you buy a house in Bon Temps? You can't afford a house up there." Sookie said. "No honey, you can't afford a house up there…beside Bon Temps has terrible real estate." Lucy retorted as Elena chuckled.

"Well Sookie as much as I enjoy you sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, we're hungry and we're kind of running on a tight schedule." Elena said as she and Lucy walked to the bar and ordered something to eat, completely ignoring Sookie.

Sookie looked upset as she stormed over to the bar after them leaving me and Pam alone. "I like this human, there is something different about her." Pam said as she watched Elena at the bar. "Yes she is intriguing; it would seem the Stackhouse family is very unique indeed." I said as I watched Elena at the bar.

Pam and I proceeded to hang out flyers for Fangtasia, I made extra sure to hand out to one Elena personally. Once Bill had returned, he went to talk to Sookie privately outside. I proceed to frighten the humans and got the desired effect, except from Lucy and Elena, which only intrigued me more. It would seem I have a new interest and her name is Elena, she will be mine.

**Elena POV**

Eric Northman was absolutely sinful; I think he would have given Klaus a run for money. I saw the predatory gaze he gave me; I knew he wanted me, but good luck I'm a prize damn it….and I am not easily won.

We had already gotten our things from Sookie's, so once we had gotten the food we headed to the house to prepare for _his _arrival. I had missed him so much and I couldn't wait to have him in my arms again.

We had been home for an hour when I heard Jules' Cadillac Escalade pull up outside. I immediately raced to the door and it opened and felt a wide grin spread across my face as _he_ stood there. Alexander smiled at me before pulling me into his arms. "I have missed you so much….my Alexander." I whispered against his chest. "I missed you too mother." Alexander whispered into my hair.

Alexander Nikolai Jeremiah Gilbert was mine and Klaus' biological son.

_**Didn't see that one coming did you?**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? How do Klaus and Elena have a son? And what does he have to do with anything? And what about Eric and Elena what will happen between them? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	10. Chapter X: Alexander

**Author's Note:**

**My sincerest apologies. I'm sorry for the delay. Thank you all for your great reviews. So here is the tenth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories. Enjoy!**

**Chapter X**

**Elena POV **

"Lucy can you get Lee and Jules settled?" I asked as I held my son's hand leaded him to his room. Lucy nodded as the others nodded in understanding. I led Alexander to his room, I decorated it myself, knowing what he would like.

"Alexander its late, why don't you get cleaned up and come find me when you're done." I suggested once Alexander was done admiring his room. He nodded before he kissed my cheek and went to take a shower and I went to my room.

Alexander Nikolai Jeremiah Gilbert or Nikolai Petrova, as he was known globally after Jeremy was attacked, was mine and Klaus' biological son. He had the appearance of 20 year old man. He like Klaus stood about 6'0'' and had blond hair with a strong bone structure. He however had a dark brown almost black eyes like mine. In other words my son was for lack of a better word, gorgeous and the love of my life.

You see a few weeks after I had slept with Klaus I had found out I was pregnant. My hybrid side allowed me to have children and because of that side of my pregnancy was very short, it only lasted two months. And after four months of living with Klaus I gave to birth to the world's third hybrid and the most powerful, even more than Klaus, but that's a story for another time.

It seemed our hybrid side also accelerated growth. Every month since he was born he would grow 2 years mentally and physically. And in 10 months old, Alexander looked like…well my age. Not that I mind, he will always be my little boy. He was by far the best thing that happened during my time with Klaus.

I was brought out of my thoughts as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." I said with happiness clear in my voice, knowing who was on the other side of the door. Alexander came in only wearing black pajama pants, leaving his chest bare and his hair still semi-wet from his shower.

He laid his head on my lap as he came to lie on his back beside me on my bed. I ran my hand through his hair as he spoke. "Everything went as planned. Took us a while, but we found out where Klaus stashed the originals' bodies." He said as he grabbed my free hand and held it as he placed it over his beating heart.

"We got a vile of blood from everyone of them as the witches requested…are you sure you don't want to revive them?" He asked as I began to trace his tattoo on his right lung. It was tribal style sun and crescent moon; I had a matching one on my back on my right shoulder blade. It was result of a little son and mother adventure in Paris about a year ago. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

"Yes…at least not yet. The last thing we need is 5 original vampires hell bent on revenge against your father…Speaking of your father, have you spoken to him?" I asked. "Have you?" He retorted and I shook my head.

"Neither have I…and to be honest I'm trying to avoid him." He said softly. "Why?" I asked even though I am pretty sure I already knew the answer. "He wants be to be like him…I can't be like him." He said as his voice trembled.

Although Alexander may have the body and mind of a 20 year old, he is still a child and I sometimes think Klaus has forgotten. I have seen Klaus do some malicious things over the years and they still haunt me, I can only imagine what they have done to my son.

"You won't be…my Alexander, my sweet Alexander…you are not your father and you never will be, it doesn't matter if your Nikolai Petrova or Alexander Gilbert, you are my son and I know you have the potential to surpass your father and become greater than he ever will be." I said as I ran my hand through his hair. I was a mother soothing her distressed child.

"Do you hate him?" He asked as he moved his head slightly to look into my eyes. "Sometimes…I hate him for what he did to me. I didn't want this life, but it wasn't a total lost, I did gain the greatest love of my life." I said as I stared at him with love clear in my eyes.

"Do you your hate for him somewhat dimmed after her brought Aunt Jenna, Jules and Rose back?" He asked. You see, after Klaus brought Jenna and Jules back, I asked Klaus to bring Rose back too. I felt bad about Damon and I felt like he needed someone to love him and I knew he and Rose were close.

I haven't seen him since he left to find Stefan and I compelled Rose to secrecy before she left, not to tell him by whom or how she came back. "Yes somewhat…I am grateful that he did, but minus Rose it still didn't change the fact that they had died by his hand first." I said and he nodded in understanding. It was the same with Damon when he had killed Jeremy. Although Jeremy came back I still harbored some anger against him for what he did.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence as we were left to our thoughts. I had planned this trip from the moment of Alexander's birth, but what was to come after was of Alexander's choosing and I wanted him to be sure, I didn't want him doing this for me.

We were brought out of our thoughts as a knock sounded at my door. "Come in." Alexander called as he sat up and placed his back against the headboard beside me as he kept our hand intertwined and Lucy, Lee and Jules entered with smiles on their faces.

"Sorry to break up this mother and son moment…but a little bird told me that an argentum has taken an interest into you Elena? Lee teased as they came to sit in front of us. "What argentum?" Alexander asked irritation clear in his tone.

"His name is Eric Northman and he owns a vampire bar here in Shreveport." I replied as I squeezed his hand in reassurance. Alexander was very protective of me, which was understandable. Alexander believed I deserved only the best.

"Are we going to this bar anytime soon?" Jules asked with excitement clear in her voice. "Yes…but first we have work to do." I said as they nodded in understanding. "Lucy." I said as I looked at and waited for her to start.

"I contacted the other witches; they have acquired all that we would need…their just waiting for your call." Lucy said as she looked at Lee to continue. "We have retrieved the vile of blood from each original and they are currently stored safely in the wine cellar." Lee said and I nodded before looking at Jules to finish.

"I've been in contact with Marius; he has done his part and awaits your call." Jules said before I congratulated them on a job well done. "Oh and Marius says he has a surprise for us…apparently he has finished the paintings." Alexander said; his voice laced with excitement.

Marius was on the oldest argentum vampire out there; he was over 4 thousand years and had a great love for the arts. Alexander and I meet him in her our trip to Paris and had become quick friends. Marius had a great love for painting that he even does some himself; his favorite style is 15 century.

"Well I look forward to it, but for now lets get some sleep." I suggested as everyone, minus Alexander left and went to their rooms. Alexander lied down beside me, my hand in his as he held it close to his chest as we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? How do Klaus and Elena have a son? And what does he have to do with anything? And what about Eric and Elena what will happen between them? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	11. Chapter XI: Fangtasia

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I started my freshman year of college this fall and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me. But thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the long over due update that you've all been waiting for, the eleventh chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy!**

**Also I have two upcoming stories that I really want to start working on, but I want to least finish **_**Petrova**_** and **_**Welcome To The Real World**_** before the holiday is over so, these two will most likely be updated more frequently than the others. The upcoming stories descriptions are on my profile. **

**Chapter XI**

**Alexander POV **

We had been in Shreveport for almost two weeks now and things were finally in order, so as act of celebration we decided to go to Fangtasia tonight, before we made our 'return' known to the residents of Bon Temps.

Lucy wore a gold studded, black-fringed corset top with skintight black leather pants and heeled boots, complimented with gold jewelry, of course. Jules wore a gothic black lace corset mini dress with black Christian Louboutin ankle booties and last and certainely not the least, my mother was the most beautiful of them all, then again I think that all the time.

She wore a black corset knit top with a Tim Van Steenbergen pouf belt skirt and a black, gold studded Alexander McQueen ankle bootie complimented with of course gold jewelry. Where as Lee and I just wore black blade slim legs jeans with black high tops and a Boss Hog hooded sweater while I wore a white Polo Ralph Lauren muscle tank underneath, while Lee wore red. **{AN: Pics on profile.}**

We headed to Fangtasia in Jules' Escalade before we pulled up to the parking lot and we saw the patrons lining up the club entrance wearing no color other than black and it seemed we would blend right in. There was a blonde woman at the door in a red skin-tight leather dress, obviously an argentum checking human I.D.'s, no doubt not wanting any trouble from the human authorities and AVL.

"Well Elena, Lucy, so glad you could come and see our fine establishment." She acknowledged my mother and godmother in a bored tone, although her eyes told a different story as she gazed at my mother lustfully, clearly indicating her sexual preference as we stood in front of her. "Why hello Pam. I'm surprised you remember us." My mother replied and Pam smirked right back at her.

"Oh honey, I could never forget you two, you're in my vault…as are your shoes." Pam said with what I assume was her usual bored tone as she briefly pointed to her head and looked down at their footwear and mother and Lucy smiled in reply. "Who's are they?" She asked indicating to me, Lee and Jules as she turned her attention to us.

"These are my friends, Lee, Jules and Nik." Mother replied as she pointed to each of us and we all nodded in greeting. It didn't bother me that she didn't call me her son, not doubt if she said that it would definitely arise questions considering we both have heartbeats and we both look about the same age physically.

Pam looked all of us over, stopping on my briefly and looking between me and my other obviously seeing some resemblance, before moving unto Jules, looking her over and I grasped Jules' hand in mine as a growl threatened to tear from her lips. Jules may like my mother and Lee, that doesn't mean she still likes vampires, argentum or verbena other wise.

"I.D." She purred after that and opened her palm expectantly before my mother gave her all our ids, of course mine being a forgery, well am I not sure if you still call it forgery considering it is government issued and just that the wrong year of birth had been entered. She looked at them for a brief second before giving it back to us. "Go on in." She said and we all nodded in thanks as I placed my hand on my mother's and Jules back and ushered us inside.

Fangtasia looked like what a vampire club would look like. Black and red was the only two colors I could see, from the walls to the booths composed of 4 high stools and a high table to the bar and the floor. There was loud music, humans and vampires dancing, some dancing on a raised platform with a stripper pole, alcohol and TruBlood being passed around by the vampire bartender.

A_ 'throne' _was placed on a raised stage on the front facing the entrance of the club. I knew exactly who the vampire in the middle was, the argentum that had a thing for my mother, Eric Northman. He was 6'5", with bright golden blonde hair that stops at his chin tied, sapphire blue eyes and muscular build, similar to the one that dad and I have. He's wearing black leather pants, a black silk button shirt, a leather jacket and boots.

His eyes immediately settled on my mother and I felt a growl rise in my chest as I watched his lustful gaze scan every inch of her body and my mother feeling my hostility placed her hand on mine to calm me and not cause a scene, Eric maybe a thousand years old, but his strength is nothing compared to mine. I gave her re-assuring smile as she gazed at me with the all the love that I could ask for and more as she placed a soft kiss on my cheek before we headed over to the bar, all the way feeling the argentum's eyes on us, the whole time.

"I'll have an vodka and cranberry." My mother ordered to the vampire bartender as we came to stand by the others who already had their drinks. The bartender nodded before gazing at me, waiting for my order. "I'll have the same." I said before my mother looked at me with a disapproving look. "Actually make that a rum and coke." I called out to bartender and he nodded in understanding and my mother smiled in satisfaction.

"Buzz kill." I muttered under my breath, but she still heard me as she laughed. "I do it, because I love you." She said with loving smile and gave her small smile in return as the bartender returned with our drinks. Although I may look twenty, I was still a child in my mother's eyes and some ways I was, but I there were something things that couldn't get away with, considering I could still get drunk, I wasn't allowed to drink hard liquor, unless of course I was only with my father.

Speaking of my father I'm surprised that he hasn't called us yet. He was use to our mother and son trips, but this time was different, there was no guarantee that my mother was coming back. I wasn't blind, I knew my father loved my mother, but I knew the feelings weren't returned. I knew the history between them and it wasn't surprising. I was the product of lust, not love, but that didn't mean that they both didn't love me, they did. The reason we were here in this backwater town was because of my mother's love for me and I would like to think that my dad's as well, but not wanting to take any chances we kept it a secret from him.

As far as he is concerned we're simply spending time with a distant relatives of my mothers and as come tomorrow that will be true and he will most likely stay away, that unless he finds about the argentum pining after my mother, then he will be pissed and Eric Northman and the town of Bon Temps better watch out, my father is a very jealous man.

**Eric POV**

I saw her as soon as she entered looking absolutely sinful in her black corset knit top, that really complimented her assets and her short skirt and black ankle booties that showed off her long tans legs that seem to go on forever. She stood there with her friend, Lucy and three others I didn't know. One was blond woman with blue grey eyes and the other two were male.

The woman wasn't human, her scent could tell me that much, but I couldn't quite place her species as was one of the males, he too had an unusual scent, that I still couldn't quite place and it was all over Lucy, letting me know that these were definitely intimate with each other. The last male was human, he had blond hair and stood about five inches short than me and I felt jealousy rise in me as I watched his intimate interaction with Elena.

Although I had yet to claim her and it was only matter of time until I did so, she was mine! But my jealousy was unwarranted, because there was definitely something strange about the way they interacted with each other, yes it was very intimate, letting me see that they obviously had a close bond with each other, but they way he touched her wasn't they way you would touch a lover or even a wife or girlfriend for that matter, another thing that sent my mind reeling was his eyes, his dark brown almost black eyes were exactly identical to Elena's.

_A brother perhaps._ I mused as I summoned Pam to me. "Yes, Eric?" She asked in her usual bored tone but spoke softly for only for me to hear her as she came to stand by my side. "That man with Elena, who is he?" I asked as I kept my gaze on them as she and her friends ordered their drinks. "That's Nikolai Petrova." She replied. "What is Elena's last name?" I asked as I gazed at the dark haired beauty. "Gilbert." Pam replied and I nodded in satisfaction.

_Or perhaps a cousin._ I mused as I tuned into Elena and Nikolai's conversation as they surveyed the bar. "So what do you think of Fangtasia?" Nikolai asked looking at the patrons dancing provocatively. "It seems a like a little predictable." Elena mused and Nikolai nodded in agreement. "Perhaps all it needs is some good music." Nikolai suggested with a smile, in which Elena immediately returned before they made their way over to the DJ.

"Hey man, could you play Move Your Body?" Nikolai asked as they came up to the DJ booth. "Piss off." Peter, the DJ hissed flashing his fangs attempting to scare them away but it only seemed to annoy them as both Elena and Nikolai rolled their eyes before Elena moved forward to look directly into his eyes. "Play the damn song." She demanded calmly as a glazed looked briefly came over his eyes before he nodded and only moments the later the song began to pour through the club's sound system. _What the hell was that?_

_**{My Darkest Days – Move Your Body}**_

_You, you're hotter than a cherry on a cigarette_

_Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet_

_Just 21 out on the run and turning every head_

_Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up (Get up)_

_Move your body, use your body_

_Lose Control_

Elena and Nikolai smiled as they began to move towards to the center of the dance floor where Lucy and the other female joined them, while other man remained at the bar watching them with a smirk on his face. Nikolai brought some pathetic fang banger, that didn't look too bad into his arm as he began to dance with her as Lucy went behind Elena as other went in front of her as they began to dance with each other.

_Rub it right up (Back up)_

_Against my body_

_Take my body; make it yours (So get up)_

_We're gonna light this room on fire_

_Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)_

_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire_

_No way in hell we're slowing down tonight_

_And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip_

_You gotta love the way she does it for the hell of it_

_We're in positions that most people only say they know_

_You've got your hand right on a landmine ready to blow_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up (Get up)_

_Move your body, use your body_

_Lose Control_

Soon the girls began to bump and grind against one another to the music. All were smiling the whole time as I felt my cock harden in my pants as the man at the bar finally moved and walked up to Lucy and pulled her back into him as they began to grind against each other as Elena winked at the two and laughed.

_Rub it right up (Back up)_

_Against my body_

_Take my body; make it yours (So get up)_

_We're gonna light this room on fire_

_Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)_

_The two of us are gonna fuel this fire_

_No way in hell we're slowing down tonight_

_You want me tapping on your back door_

_You've got me tapping on your back door, baby_

_I've got you acting like you want more_

_Now that I'm tapping on your back door, baby_

_But the devil can hear you when you say_

_C'mon and get up (Get up)_

_Move your body, use your body_

_Lose Control_

The blond turned Elena's back to her front as they both smiled and they began to grind again before Elena caught my gaze and smirked at me as she closed her eyes almost in pleasure and I felt my pants get even tighter if possible and visible tent pitched in my pants as I continued to watch her dance.

Rub it right up (Back up)

Against my body

Take my body; make it yours (So get up)

We're gonna light this room on fire

Yeah you and I will burn it up tonight (So get up)

The two of us are gonna fuel this fire

No way in hell we're slowing down tonight

The song soon ended as Elena and the blond separated as they laughed and smiled each other as Nikolai came to stand behind Elena and wrap his arms around her waist and I couldn't stand it any longer a growl ripped from lips and Nikolai looked directly at me and smirked…at ME!

Fury ran through me, before I calmed myself and waited for Elena's eyes to mine. When she did I motioned her over with two fingers and a smirk of my own and listened in as Nikolai leaned in and to whisper into her ear. "It would seem your being summoned." He said with amusement clear in his voice as Elena rolled her eyes as she turned her back to me and headed over to the bar with Nikolai in tow, while her friends remained on the dance floor as I felt my desire and fury rise.

_How dare she defy me! I am authority!_ I thought angrily as Pam sensed my anger and not wanting me to destroy the club, she made her way over to Elena and tapped her on the shoulder before Elena slowly took a sip of her drink before she turned to face Pam with a smirk still planted on her face. "My master wishes to see you." Pam ordered in her usual bored tone and Elena looked at her with amused expression before she looked me directly at me and arched an elegant eyebrow almost if she was considering it, unaware that she did not have a choice.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Elena go to him or defy him?  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	12. Chapter XII: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2012 Everyone! I hope before 2011 was over you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2011. I pray that before the year was over that you all let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. For in this New Year I pray that you trust in God and let him guide your heart. I pray that you let love in and you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you! **

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the twelfth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! Happy 2012!**

**Chapter XII**

**ERIC POV**

"Това е смешно, как той мисли, че е по-добър за мен {It's funny how he thinks that he is superior to me}." Elena said with amusement clear in her voice as she continued to look at me, but I couldn't understand what she was saying and I knew Pam didn't either as she creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"Арогантен дяволите, мислейки, че той може да те повика като някои кучета {Arrogant fuck, thinking he can summon you like some dog}." Nikolai said with anger clear in his voice as he glared at me and I felt my annoyance grew at her disrespect and the fact I couldn't understand their conversation.

"Успокой се, сине мой {Calm down, my son}." Elena said calmly as Nikolai visibly relaxed, but the anger in his eyes did not dissipate as he replied. "Отец щеше да го накаже за това нахалство {Father would have punished him for this insolence}."

"Не, баща ти ще има изтръгнат сърцето му ... но аз се съмнявам, да изтръгва сърцето хилядолетна Argentum на в една стая, пълна на подчинените си, би било добра идея ... Не забравяйте, ние искаме да останат скрити от техния вид {No, your father would have ripped his heart out…but I doubt ripping a thousand year old argentum's heart out in a room full of his underlings would be a good idea…Remember we want to remain hidden from their kind}. Elena retorted calmly as Nikolai nodded in understanding or agreement I wasn't sure.

"Are you coming are not? Eric is not known for his patience." Pam cut in with annoyance clear in her voice, finally having enough of their private conversation and Nikolai sighed as he bent down and whispered into her ear. "Better go see what he wants." He whispered finally in English, before placing a chastise kiss on her cheek and she sighed before making her way over to me with Pam following behind.

"What do you want, Eric?" Elena asked in annoyance as she came to sit in seat beside me, without an invitation might I add as Pam came to stand behind me. "You." I said with no hesitation as I looked her body up and down, appreciating every inch of her desirable form wishing to run my hands down her amazing curves.

Elena scoffed as she rolled her eyes at me. "Well you can't have me. Anything else?" She replied and I arched an eyebrow at her as I leaned in closer to her. "And why not? Do you have any idea how many women wish to be desired by me?" I asked and she smirked as she leaned forward as well, so her face was leveled with mine.

"Oh I think I do…I've seen all these pathetic humans with no self worth throwing themselves at you…begging, aching for the slightest touch…but I am not one of those women, Mr. Northman…you are _unworthy_ of my attention and of me." She said as I fury rose within me as I stared her directly in her eyes and glamoured her.

"You will submit to me. You will let me fed and fuck you as long as I desire." I said and felt my eyes widen in surprise as she laughed, mocking me. "I submit to no one." Elena said as I felt my shock turn to curiosity as the mystery behind this woman grew even more, she too like Sookie could not be glamoured.

"Vad är det om dessa Stackhouses {What is it about these Stackhouses}?" Pam asked in my mother tongue with curiosity and annoyance clear in her voice from behind me. "Jag är inte en Stackhouse…Vad jag vet du aldrig {I'm not a Stackhouse…What I am, you will never know}." Elena commented in Swedish and I looked at her in surprise.

"It would seem you never cease to amaze me, Miss Gilbert." I commented as she smirked at me. "So if you are not a Stackhouse…what are you?" I asked as she continued to smirk as me leaned in closer so our lips were barely touching as her glorious scent invade my senses and I could feel the warmth of her breath on my face.

"Jag är den sista person du vill lägga sig med…Jag skulle kunna avsluta er med en knäpp av min handleden {I am the last person you want to meddle with…I could end you with a flick of my wrist}." She replied in deathly calm tone with a finality in her voice that strangely made me believe her, but me not being one to be intimated, allowed my fangs to lengthen.

"I think you overestimate your abilities." I hissed dangerously, my annoyance and fury growing as she looked at me with amusement clear of her features. "Actually I believe you underestimate them…or better yet, you overestimate yours." She retorted as something caught her attention on the dance floor, it was Lucy.

She was standing in the middle of the dance floor looking directly at Elena with Nikolai and the others beside her as she made a motion with her hand towards the door, indicating that they wanted to leave and Elena nodded in understanding, before she turned her attention backed to me.

"Well it would seem that our time is up. It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Northman." Elena said as she stood up and made move to leave when I grabbed her arm. "We're not done here." I said as she rolled her eyes at me in annoyance before she looked towards the dance floor and shook her head at Nikolai as he made his way over to us with a murderous glare in my direction, before he stopped in his tracks at her gesture but kept glaring at me.

"Oh yes we are…even if I wanted to tell what you wanted to know, which I don't, you don't even know the right questions to ask." She replied as she surprisingly ripped her arm from my grip. "And what are the right questions?" I asked and she shook her head in amusement.

"Now if I told you, that would make it easy, wouldn't it? But regardless, some words of advice, Mr. Northman…stop asking questions. I'm not someone you want to make an enemy of." She said causing me to arch a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Is that threat?" I asked with a disbelief in my tone, a human…a human! Just threatened _ME_, the audacity! "No…It's merely a warning…and you only get one, Eric…you have a nice night." She replied before steeping down from the stage and making her way back to her friends, before they all left the club as I watched Elena leave with a million thoughts running through my head.

"She's got balls, I gave her that." Pam commented behind me and nodded in agreement. "I want you to run a background check on her." I commanded. "Anything in particular I should look for?" Pam asked. "No…I want to know everything." I said as Pam nodded in understanding, before something caught her eye at the door.

"Compton's here." Pam commented in her usual bored tone before she began to walk away, no doubt going to my office to start her research on the mysterious Elena Gilbert as I watched William Compton make his way towards me with an air of annoyance surrounding him as a smirk made its way back onto my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena POV<strong>

After leaving Fangtasia, Lucy informed me that Bill was on his way there and although we were planning on revealing ourselves once more to the city of Bon Temps, the less that cretin knew the better. I still had my suspicions about one William Compton and it was only a matter of time before I found out the truth and then and only then would I decide what was to be done about that annoyance.

As we drove back to the house, we didn't talk for the entire drive. That was mostly because Alex was still seething at Eric's insolence and wanted more than anything to run back to Fangtasia and rip his head off, so we all remained silence in fear of saying something that might set him off. Alexander was a lot like his father in that regard, they both had terrible tempers.

The moment we pulled up in front of the house, Alexander immediately sped into the house and up into his room, no doubt needing some space before he calmed down. "It's late. Let's get some rest…we'll talk tomorrow." I said as the rest of us headed into the a house and everyone nodded in understanding before we all wished each other a good night and headed to our rooms.

Once in the solitude of my room, I immediately stripped myself of my clothing, before putting them in the hamper and headed into bathroom and took a relaxing hot shower. Minutes later as the warm water beat down on my head, massaging my scalp, soaking my hair, releasing the tension in my muscles, the sound of my room door being opened drifted to my ears.

"Това съм аз, мама {It's me, mama}." Alexander said softly, but loud enough for me to hear over the water coming from the shower as the sound of the bed tipping under his weight as he sat or lied down I wasn't sure reached my ears.

Sensing my son's mood and need for his mother, I quickly finished my shower before changing into a black bra and boy shorts, a black tank top and grey cotton pajama pants, before drying my hair as much as possible with a nearby towel before I made my way back into my room to find Alexander lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling with an unreadable expression on his face as I move closer to him before lying down next to him on my side so I could face him and waited patiently for him to speak.

"That vampire lusts after you." Alexander stated after a few moments of silence. I stayed silent as there was nothing to be said as I allowed my son to speak his mind. "Do you lust after him?" He asked, finally allowing me to see where this conversation was headed.

"Physically, Eric Northman is appealing." I replied, seeing no reason to lie to him. "Would you consider taking him as a lover?" Alex asked finally rolling unto his side to face me. "No." I replied as I looked deep into my son's beautiful dark eyes that I remember made my heart stop beating just at the sight of them when he opened them for the first time since he was born, trying figure out what was truly bothering him.

"Is that what this about? Me taking a lover? I've taken a lovers before, why would Eric Northman be any different?" I asked, wondering if that what was bothering him. Yes its true, during my time with Klaus, I had taken lovers.

I didn't have many, just two. One was werewolf in Klaus' inner circle that I was still intimate with on occasion and hoped Klaus would turn him into a hybrid one day, although I doubt that would happen, at least not without some coaxing on my part, after all Klaus can be a very jealous man.

The other an argentum that Alex and I had met in our travels, although we were no longer intimate with each other, Alex and I are still very close to him, but other than that I hadn't really been anyone else besides Klaus.

"No, its not that…Its just who you take. At least the other two, respect you and don't treat like you some prize to coveted." Alexander replied and I nodded in understanding. "I understand, but you honestly have nothing to worry about. Even if I considered taking Eric as my lover, he would seriously need to undergo a personality make over before I do, okay?" I said with a smile and caressed his cheek and he nodded in understanding and smiled at me before we once again fell asleep I each other's arms.

The next day we spent the entire morning and most of the afternoon until the sun was setting going over each and every step of the plan, making sure we had all of the materials and considered each and every possible outcomes making sure there was no missing links until we were satisfied that our…my plan was flawless.

It was a few hours before dawn, we had finished watching a movie, when Alexander asked to speak to me privately and I nodded in agreement as we headed up to my room. "What's wrong?" I asked once we were in the privacy of my bedroom and Alexander looked at me reluctantly, unsure on how to say what he wanted to say, fearing my reaction. "Alexander what is it?" I asked calmly, sitting down on my bed, patting the space beside me indicating for him to join me.

"Mother I know that you risk a lot by doing this and time is certainly of the essence…" He said as he came to sit beside me, taking my hand into his and I waited for him patiently for him to continue. "But I don't want to do this with out him here." He said as he looked at me expectantly, expecting me to get angry, but I wasn't.

I knew of whom he spoke of without even asking and I wasn't surprised that Alex wanted him here. Alexander absolutely loved that man and looked up to him like the father he deserved. Now although Klaus was his Alexander's true father and he truly loved Alex, he wasn't the proper father figure I wanted for my son, Klaus was hardened by the years of blood and cruelty and he had yet to evolve. So since I couldn't change Klaus and I would never deny him his right as a father, I simply put another man in Alex's life that he could look up to, after all I am only his mother and I could never teach him how to be a man.

"I'm not upset, I understand…how about we call him tomorrow and ask him to come visit." I said, smiling as Alex's eyes lit up in excitement and happiness as he nodded enthusiastically before he pulled me into a hug. "Thank you, mother." He whispered into my ear and I smiled as hugged him tighter. "Anything for you." I whispered as we held unto each other tighter when suddenly my cellphone went off.

We sighed, pulling back and I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller id; it was Sookie. "What's up cuz?" I teased as I answered and Alexander rolled his eyes at me in amusement. "Hi Elena…are you back in town yet?" Sookie asked. "Yeah, I just got back today. I was planning on calling you in the morning." I said, lying through my teeth as Alex chuckled quietly.

"Well could you please come pick me up?" She asked and my eyebrows creased in confusion. "Sure. Where are you? Where's Bill?" I asked as I got up and Alex sped to his room to grab his coat before speeding back into my mine as I grabbed mine.

"I just outside Shreveport. As for Bill, he and I got into an argument and I really don't feel like talking to him." She replied as Alex and I headed to Lucy's car when suddenly the sound of heavy breathing in background from the other side of phone could be heard as Sookie's breathing also picked up.

"Bill! If you are trying to scare me so I'll get back in that car with you it isn't going to work." I could hear Sookie shout, sounding half annoyed half scared, before what ever was out there with her began to snarl and the sound of leaves were rustling and twigs snapping could be heard clear as day.

"What the-"Sookie breathed. "Sookie run!" I yelled into the phone before Sookie running through the trees reached my ears and a heavy breathing not far behind before Sookie suddenly screamed and the line went dead.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Sookie be alright? What attacked her? Who is Alexander's father figure? And what is Elena's plan? What about Eric? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	13. Chapter XIII: Attacked

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I took so long to update, just been really busy with school. I really need to boost my GPA. Anyway, thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the thirteenth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XIII**

**GENERAL POV**

Eric Northman, vampire sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana sat in his office as his eyebrows creased in thought. His mind was running a mile a minute; going from everything to the human lying in his basement, the missing sheriff in Dallas and then to the mysterious Elena Gilbert. Eric didn't understand why but all of his instincts said to bed this woman but then at the same time telling him to stay far away from her.

He was torn with wanting to bed this woman, taking her in every imaginable and keeping as much distance between him and her as possible. Perhaps he was letting his emotions of lust and curiosity overrule logic, but he had to know everything about her, he felt as if he would meet the true death if he didn't.

"What did you find?" Eric asked as he was brought out of his thoughts when Pam entered his office wearing her usual bored expression. "Not much." Pam said as he came to stand in front of his desk with a hand on her hip and a file in the other and by the looks of it, it didn't contain much, which immediately began to fill Eric with disappointment.

"Elena Rosemarie Gilbert, born on March 8, 1989 to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, both deceased. Has a brother only two years her junior, he still lives in her hometown in Mystic Falls, Virginia…apart from that I could find anything except for her high school transcripts, which stated she graduated with honors and she left town shortly after and completely dropped off the grid for the last three years until she just showed up here in Louisiana." Pam recited looking over file before handing it to Eric.

"So she's practically been missing for the last three years and when she finally does resurface she shows up here of all places." Eric said finally looking up from the file to his progeny to see her nodded in conformation. "You think she's up to something?" Pam asked and Eric remained silent for a moment going through his thoughts.

"Up to something or hiding something. I'm not sure but I intend to find out." Eric replied when suddenly the sound of the front door of the club being thrown open came to their attention and Pam and Eric raced out to the empty club, which was surprising, especially at this hour but the club had been closed tonight, to see Bill coming in with a bloodied and semi-conscious Sookie in his arms.

* * *

><p>Elena drove to with all haste to Fangtasia, knowing that Bill would have un-doubly taken Sookie there. Although Sookie's holier than though attitude annoyed Elena to no end, it didn't mean that she didn't care about her well being, not to mention that her dear cousin's life was crucial to her plan.<p>

Alexander stayed silent as his mother drove furiously down the Louisiana roads to Fangtasia. He knew that she was worried, Alexander knew better than anyone although she had become harden by her years with his father, his mother still had a heart and although she didn't show it often except to him, it wasn't made out of ice.

They pulled up in front of Fangatsia to see the door already open with the smell of blood fresh in the air. It was very sweet smelling and very appealing to senses. "Sookie." Elena breathed and Alexander suspected this was sweet smell of his aunt's fae blood, but he could also smell this foul smell accompanying it and he suspected his mom smelt it too as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Poison?" Alex speculated and Elena nodded in agreement as they made their way inside to see Sookie on her stomach across a red leather couch with visible claw marks down her back, her breathing low with Bill and Eric standing around her as they instantly looked up as the hybrids entered.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked angrily as Elena immediately rushed to Sookie's side with Alex not far behind. "I'm here because you fucked up." Elena hissed out angrily as she knelt by Sookie's body with Alex looming protectively behind her. "I fucked up?" Bill asked angrily with disbelief clear in his tone.

"Yes fucker, _you_ fucked up. Sookie called Elena asking her to come pick her up from the middle of the woods, after _you_ fucked up." Alexander bit out angrily as Elena nodded in agreement, not bothering to reprimand her son for his language. "You should be careful who you talk to like that." Bill hissed out angrily, not arguing with their words as he took a threatening step towards Alex.

"And you should be careful who you threaten." Alex said as he stepped closer to Bill, his fangs threatening to lengthen and the veins under his eyes beginning to darken before Elena hurriedly stepped in between them. "Bill, back the fuck down. I will kill you before you touch him." Elena said in deadly calm voice that sent a shiver of fear down in southern vampire.

While it just brought lust from Eric as he started at the wonder of a woman in front of him, taking everything in, especially her eyes, her beautiful dark eyes that would come a lite in anger, which was currently directed at Compton.

"Луси каза, той е дразнещо, не осъзнавах колко много досега{Lucy said, he was irritating I didn't realize how much until now}." Alex said, glaring at the argentum, no one but Elena knowing what he was saying. "Дразни? Аз не мисля, че описва Уилям Комптън правилно ... неудобство вероятно, Торн в ребрата Ми определено{Irritating? I don't think describes William Compton properly...a nuisance probably, a throne in my side definitely}." Elena replied still keeping her eyes fixed on Bill, daring him to try something.

Secrecy be damned, if he even tried to harm her son, he would see the kind of pain a hybrid of her stature can and will inflict on him. "Можем ли да го убият сега{Can we kill him now}?" Alex asked, his muscles coiling in anticipation. "Все още не {Not yet}." Elena replied as Alex's shoulder slumped in disappointment.

"Compton stop harassing my guests…hello lover, Nikolai." Eric said cutting in, bring Elena out her conversation with Alex and her attention from Compton to look at the blond Viking. "I'm not your lover, Eric." Elena replied, rolling her eyes as Alexander looked at Eric murderously, to which Eric did not miss as Elena put a hand on his shoulder and he instantly relaxed before they both turned their attention back to Sookie as they all waited for Dr. Ludwig to arrive.

"Какво би могъл да направи тези{What could have done these}? Alexander asked inspecting Sookie's wounds careful not to disturb the already sensitive flesh. "Не знам, но аз възнамерява да разберете{I don't know, but I intended to find out}." Elena replied looking at the poison seeping out of her wounds before sweeping some of it unto the tips of her fingers, sniffing it before repulsively moving it away from her face.

"Бихте баща знаеш{Would father know}?" "Може би.Ще му се обадя по-късно{Perhaps. We'll call him later}." Elena mused before wiping her hand covered with the poison on Alexander's pants, to which the boy looked down to in surprise before looking up at his mother with a mock glare as she sent him an innocent smile, causing him to smirk and Eric to arch an questioning eyebrow, wondering the true nature of their relationship as they seemed to have a very tight bond.

"Okay what do we have here?" A voice asked from the doorway as Alexander and Elena turned to see a very short woman coming towards Sookie. "An attack of some sort, nothing that I have ever seen before, Dr. Ludwig." Eric replied as Elena and Alexander moved away from Sookie to let her work.

"Let's have a look then." Dr. Ludwig said, coming stand by Sookie, who immediately woke up when she felt Dr. Ludwig touch her back. "What kind of doctor are you?" She asked weakly. "The healing kind. I'm Doctor Ludwig, what's your name?" She asked. "Sookie…" She began before she stopped abruptly when the doctor touched her back and screamed.

"…Stackhouse...Elena is that you?" She finished. "Yeah, Sook I'm here." Elena replied softly, but loud enough for Sookie to hear her as Dr. Ludwig looked at her with interest before looking towards Alexander. "Your kind is believed to be a myth, I guess we were wrong." Dr. Ludwig stated, causing the argentums looked at Petrovas with interest.

"What are they?" Bill asked and Alexander and Elena rolled their eyes in annoyance. "I can't tell you." She replied dismissively. "And why not?" Eric asked, eager for the answer that had been on his mind for days. "Because I value my life." Dr. Ludwig replied simply before turning her attention back to Sookie while Alex and Elena smirked in satisfaction.

"Am I dying?" Sookie asked fearfully. "Yes." Dr. Ludwig said calmly as if they were discussing the weather. "NO! She cannot die, you must save her!" Bill protested. "Back off vampire, let me do my job." Dr. Ludwig replied as Alexander stepped in between her and Bill, making sure he didn't interfere.

"Well we don't have a lot of choices, she's been poisoned." She observed. "By what?" Elena asked calmly keeping her eyes trained on the doctor and her son. "Ever heard of Komodo Dragons? Their mouths are teeming with bacteria, after one has bitten you it will track you for hours, days, just waiting for the toxins to slowly eat away your nervous system till you are good and helpless then it will devour you alive." She replied as Elena raised a skeptic eyebrow at the woman.

"I've been scratched by a dragon?" Sookie asked doubtfully. "Well in a world where vampires exist, I suppose anything is possible." Elena commented. "No, but the poison is similar but way more efficient...don't think I've seen it before but it's hard to tell without further testing and we don't have that kind of time…Give us some privacy; I need to remove her clothing." She replied then directing her last statement to Alexander, Bill and Eric.

"Elena, stay with Sookie." Bill ordered. "No shit, Sherlock." Elena commented dryly causing Eric to smirk. Bill ignored her as he knelt down beside Sookie and gently touched her shoulder. "I will be right outside…I am so sorry." He whispered to her. "She's running out or time, Mr. Compton." Dr. Ludwig said, but Bill still didn't move.

Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance at his inaction, knowing time was of the essence and motioned to Alex. Alex smirked as he grabbed Bill by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet before literary kicking him out of the room and following an amused Eric to his office, leaving Elena alone with Sookie and Dr. Ludwig.

Dr. Ludwig procured a blue bottle from her bag and started pouring it over Sookie's back and Elena watched silently as it made contact with her wounds, it started smoking and hissing. Sookie started screaming and thrashing on the table in pain, alerting Alex, Bill and Eric to what is happening as they came running and making it hard for Dr. Ludwig to treat her.

"What are you doing to her?" Bill shouted coming to Sookie's side whilst Alex came to Elena's and Eric remained close at hand. "She's helping her." Elena said angrily. "Hold her down or let her die, your choice." The doctor shouts at Bill, who reluctantly comes and holds Sookie down as Dr. Ludwig started scraping her index finger through Sookie's wounds, extracting the poison. "STOP! PLEASE!" Sookie screamed, but the doctor continued doing what she's doing until all of the poison is gone.

As she puts the finishing touches on Sookie's wound, she says to Bill. "You can give her blood now, her body should accept it." She said as she began to gather her supplies and Bill lengthen his fangs, ready to bite into his wrist when Eric sped over to him and grabbed his arm. "Allow me, my blood is stronger." Eric suggested as Bill looked at him angrily.

"Never." Bill hissed angrily and Eric let go his arm. "Actually I think it would be better if Eric was the one to give her blood, he is older after all." Alexander said, causing Bill to glare at him and Eric to smirk victoriously. "No…Bill give her the blood." Elena cut in and Alexander looked at her in disbelief and Elena looked at him.

"Ние трябва да нека законопроектът да бъде да даде кръв на Суки. Тя ще се разстрои, с нас, ако тя установи, ние нека Ерик го направя ... имаме нужда от нея да бъде на наша страна и в пълно съответствие, когато му дойде времето{We have to let Bill be the one to give Sookie blood. She'll be upset with us if she finds out we let Eric do it ...we need her to be on our side and fully compliant when the time comes}." Elena explained and Alexander nodded in agreement.

"Да, да, ние не може да има е трудно сега можем да ... последното нещо, от което се нуждаем, е два вампири залепване с нея {Yes, yes, we can't have her being difficult now can we...the last thing we need is two vampires bonding with her}." Alexander replied smirking as Bill bit into his wrist.

"Но сте сигурни, че това е разумно? Отдаване под наем я консумират повече от кръвта му {But are you sure this is wise? Letting her consume more of his blood}." Alexander asked as they watched Sookie drink from Bill's bloodied wrist with a new found strength with taste of vampire blood on her tongue.

"Но ние не може да си помогне, без да се изложи ... освен Луси каза, че тя може да се намери начин да се отървете тялото си от кръвта и я облигации, както и с Бил ... ние просто трябва да изчака подходящия момент, за да акт {No…But we can't help her without exposing ourselves...besides Lucy said she's found out a way to rid her body of the blood and her bond to Bill as well...we just have to wait for the right moment to act}." Elena replied.

"I expect my payment at the end of the week." Dr. Ludwig stated as she finished gathering all of her things and walked passed Eric to stand in front of Elena and Alex. "If you ever need me." She said handing Elena a card and Elena gave her a nod in thanks, before moving aside to let her pass as she continued on her way, Eric watching her as she go.

"It's always a pleasure doing business doing business with, you Dr. Ludwig." Eric called after her. "Fuck off!" She shouted and Elena smirked. "Clearly the pleasure is one sided." Remarks Bill. "She is no fan of fang…She tolerates us since our blood is of such great value to humans." Eric replied as Sookie moaned as she continued to drink more of Bill's blood.

"Careful…you'll over cook her." Eric commented dryly as Sookie moaned once more and Elena rolled her eyes. "That's enough…she's healed." She snapped as she kicked Bill away from Sookie and Bill and Eric looked at her in surprise, but she ignored them as she knelt down by Sookie taking Bill's place as she brushed a strand of her blond hair away from her face.

Bill gathered himself of the ground as continued to stare at Elena, curiosity seeping off him in him waves as Pam and Chow walked in, covered from head to toe in mud. "The area has been scanned." Pam said angrily. "The tracks were human, but the smell was distinctly animal." Chow said.

"What kind?" asked Eric. "A filthy one." Shot Pam. "We didn't recognize it." Chow replied helpfully. "How intriguing…Send an alert though the appropriate channels, find out what the neighbors know." Eric commanded and they nodded in understanding and as Pam and Chow moved to leave and clean up Eric's voice stopped them.

"And Pam, those were great pumps." Eric said, smirking as she growled. "Oh Pam….Eric how could you let her go out in those shoes…" Elena said as she finally turned her head away from Sookie to look at them. "Men." She scoffed. "Finally someone who gets it." Pam exclaimed before she stomped away, still fuming about her ruined her shoes as Eric smirked and Elena shook her head. "Remind me never to wear my favorite pumps around him." Elena said looking to Alex, who nodded in amusement as Bill came up to Eric, glaring at Elena as he past her.

"I don't want to move her." Bill said hesitantly. "Of course not. I'll make sure she is taken care of." Eric replied, while keeping a straight face. "I'm not leaving her. "Bill said heatedly and Eric sighed. "Longshadow kept a coffin in the back. He liked to feed before resting so it might be a bit messy, but you are welcome to it." Eric said and Bill nodded in acceptance.

"I want to thank you for your hospitality…and for saving Sookie's life." Bill said grudgingly as Eric moved to walk away. "I'm sure there is a way Sookie can repay me." Eric said, causing Alex and Elena to raise a suspicious brow at his statement as he looked at Sookie before turning his eyes towards Elena, which Alex noticed immediately.

"Ще сме пребиваващи прекалено{Will we being staying too}?" Alexander asked and Elena snapped her head towards him in disbelief. "Не{Hell no}!" She exclaimed and Alex chuckled as she looked back to Sookie. "Rest Sookie. We'll back tomorrow, okay?" She whispered softly as Sookie nodded weakly before falling into a deep slumber.

"Thank you for your help, Eric." Elena said with sincerity as she stood to her full height. "It was my pleasure." Eric replied smirking and Elena rolled her eyes. "And only _your _pleasure...as it will always be." Elena replied dryly and Alex smirked as the smirk that previously adorned Eric's face dropped. "You both have a nice day. We can see ourselves out." Elena said and without sparing them a glance left the club with Alex following behind her as the argentums watch them leave.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Sookie will be alright, but what attacked her? And what is Elena's plan and how does it involve Sookie? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	14. Chapter XIV: Missing

****Author's Note:****

**Hey guys, my sincerest apologies for the long wait, I've just been really busy with school. Thank you all for your great reviews and support. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories and links for the collection. ****So here is the fourteenth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XIV**

**GENERAL POV**

The sun was rising over the horizon as Elena and Alex drove back to the house from Fangtasia in Lucy's Mercedes. They were finally out of good hearing distance away from Fangtasia when Elena grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Klaus, putting the phone on speaker although they both could hear perfectly.

"Hello love, miss me in your bed already. I…" Klaus said as he answered the phone before Alex cut him off. "Eww, gross! In the car here! Please refrain from traumatizing me!" Alex said as Elena and Klaus both laughed much to their son's dismay. "What's going on?" Klaus asked as he and Elena finally stopped laughing, knowing she called for a reason.

"My cousin was attacked last night." Elena stated and Klaus hummed in understanding. "What was it that attacked her?" Klaus asked and Alex sighed. "The question on everybody's mind." Alex commented, but didn't say anymore as another sigh escaped his lips. "We don't know. The tracks where human, but the scent was definitely animal." Elena explained, but consciously leaving out where she got the information.

"Well that's way too many species to know what exactly attacked her." Klaus said in disappointment. "Yes but its claws' were filled with poison, there can't be many species out there that do." Alexander cut in and Elena nodded in agreement. "Wait, what poison?" Klaus asked, filled with curiosity and concern.

"Apparently its' claws has a poison similar to that of a komodo dragon except it's more efficient...Do you know of anything like that?" Elena replied and Klaus stayed silent for a minute, obviously thinking. "I do…but anything that is similar to what you describe is supposedly extinct." Klaus said and Elena and Alex exchanged worried glances. "I let you know when I find anything."

"Thank you, Klaus." "Thanks dad." Elena and Alexander said in union. "No problem…Jag älskar dig, er båda {I love you, both of you}." Klaus said, causing Elena to tense. "Älskar dig också, papa {Love you too, dad}." Alexander replied, as Elena remained silent. "Goodbye Klaus." She finally said before she hung up.

Alexander sighed as he looked out the car window, watching as the sun began to completely illuminate the day. He wasn't surprised his mother didn't respond to his father's very rare show of emotion, but he couldn't help but wish for his mother to love his father as much as he did her or at least find someone that did.

Alexander remained silent for the rest of the drive as he remained in thought until they arrived back at home, but neither Alex or Elena made any move to get out of the car as Elena turned slightly in her seat and softly placed her hand on the back of his neck as Alex turned to look at her with the emotion written clearly in his eyes.

Elena stared into her son's dark eyes giving him a sad smile as she spoke. "I may not love him…but that doesn't mean I don't love you with all my heart." She said with all sincerity as tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes and Alex smiled. "I know…I love you too, mom." Alex replied, smiling before she pulled him into a hug to which he immediately responded to as he hugged her back vigorously, enjoying the feeling of safety and unconditional love within his mother's arms.

It was while before they finally pulled back and finally exited the car where Lucy, Lee and Jules where already waiting for them anxiously inside the house. "Where were you two, we were worried about you?" Jules asked once the front door closed and they were all in the privacy of their home as Elena and Alexander sat down in the couch by the piano as they began to recite the night's previous events, no detail spared as they all listened intently.

"What do you think it was that attacked?" Lee asked once they were finished. "I don't know. I already asked Klaus to look into it…Lucy do you think one of your grimoires would know?" Elena asked, looking towards her witch/best friend. "Perhaps. I'll have to take a look." Lucy replied and Elena nodded in understanding.

"Alright people until we know what this thing is and how to kill it, no one goes into the forest alone, especially a night…Lets hope we kill this thing before the next full moon. I would hate for this thing to get in the way of our plans." Elena said as everyone nodded in understanding, before they all went about their own business.

When the night had finally come and the sun had set, Elena and Alexander were preparing to go Fangtasia when Elena's cell phone rang. Elena sighed as she grabbed her phone off her bed that sat right next to her designer black leather jacket that she planned on wearing tonight and looked at the caller ID.

_Caller ID: Unknown _

"Hello." Elena answered keeping her voice void of any emotion unsure who was calling. "Elena." Sookie's voice came from the end as Alexander entered the room and immediately sprawled himself across her bed's Egyptian cotton sheets. "Hey Sook, how are you feeling?" Elena asked letting her voice fill with relief.

"I'm fine now…Hey, are you still coming to Fangatsia?" Sookie asked, sounding hopeful. "Yes. Why?" Elena asked, letting suspicion taint her every word. "Lafayette's here and he's wounded and Bill and I don't have a car with us." Sookie explained. "Wait why is Lafayette there?" Elena asked as she grabbed a sheet from her bedroom linen closet before putting on her jacket.

"I'll explain when you get here." Sookie said, sounding clearly agitated and angry but it wasn't directed at Elena, but to a certain blond vampire. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Elena replied before hanging up. "What's going on?" Alexander asked as he got up off the bed. "I don't know but I guess we'll find out when we get there." Elena replied, grabbing the keys to Jules' Cadillac, heading out of the house with Alexander following behind with the sheet in hand.

* * *

><p>Eric Northman smirked as he watched the blond human shout angrily at him about the mistreatment of her human friend. He found it quite amusing how she thought her words had any effect on him, but he didn't care at least he got her to agree to come to Dallas to find the missing Sheriff.<p>

The blond telepath was still raving mad when the sound of car pulling up in parking lot came to his attention and only moments later Elena and Nikolai/Alex walked in. "Hey Sook." Elena greeted casually, which finally got the blond to shut up as she turned around and run to her cousin and pulled her into a tight hug, that Elena obviously didn't care for as she patted the telepath's back quickly before letting her go and Sookie followed the suit allowing Eric to finally get a good look at her since she walked in.

Since the first time he had met, this was first time he had seen her with her hair up. It was pulled back into a bun, a few strands falling loosely in the back but elegantly so, showing the smooth olive skin of her neck. She wore a black leather jacket with a white embroider corset top underneath giving a subtle display of her voluptuous bust and black skinny jeans hugging to her long legs with lace up black ankle suede heeled booties to complete the simple, yet sinful look. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

"What are you doing here?" Bill demanded as he entered carrying Lafayette to see Elena, momentarily bringing Eric out of his obsession with the mysterious Elena Gilbert as her eyes that were once again complimented by gold eye shadow that Eric loved, fixed upon the younger vampire in anger. "Bill! I called her." Sookie chastised and Elena smirked at argentum as he made no move to argue with her.

_Pussy._ Elena thought as she looked back to her cousin. "So why is Lafayette here?" Elena asked, but it was Eric who answered her. "Lafayette was trading sexual favors with a vampire in order to sell his blood." "Well that's just stupid." Alex remarked dryly as he and his mother fixed their gazes on the semi-conscious cook.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Sookie asked as she fixed her gaze unto Alex. "Oh, my bad. Sookie, this Nikolai, Nikolai, this is Sookie." Elena introduced, remembering they never had officially met. "Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie said, extending her hand, always remembering her manners. "Nikolai Petrova." Alex replied shaking her hand briefly before releasing it and fixing his gaze back onto Lafayette as his mother made his way over to him, unaware that Sookie was trying to probe his mind and listen in on his thoughts, but to no avail.

"Nik's right. What you did Lafayette was very stupid. Their blood happens to be very sacred to their kind, but I kind of understand why you did it, since V is the new crack-cocaine." Elena said as she looked him over, able to smell his filth, in which he was covered head toe in and the possible infection beginning to fester inside his bullet wound.

"I can't hear you! " Sookie suddenly exclaimed looking surprised as she started at a smirking Alex. "Why can't I hear him? It's the same with you. Why can't I hear you either of you. I used to be able to, then suddenly it's like you have this brick wall blocking me." Sookie exclaimed, angrily as the Petrovas rolled their eyes in annoyance but offered no explanation as Bill and Eric looked at them with curiosity.

"Вие бяхте прав, майка. Южна Bell Барби е изключително досадно ... Тя е толкова щастлив, ние нужда от нея, в противен случай просто бих се откъснете гърлото си и да пият всички, че вкусна кръв вълшебен {You were right, mother. Southern Bell Barbie is extremely annoying…She is so lucky we need her, otherwise I would just rip her throat out and drink all of that delicious faerie blood}." Alexander commented smirking and although no one but Elena could understand what he was saying, they all could clearly hear the amusement in his voice.

"Не без споделяне {Not without sharing}. Elena retorted with a smirk of her own, which seemed to make Sookie all the more angrier. "You know it's rude to have a conversation in another language with other people in the room." Sookie chastised, causing Elena to roll her eyes. "It's also rude to listen in on people's private thoughts." Alexander shot back as a small chuckle escaped Elena before she decided to get back to the topic at hand instead dealing with her cousin's nosy attitude.

"Anyway, I'm assuming Lafayette is being let go…so Bill why don't you take Lafayette to the car, There is a sheet laid out in the back, you can put him on it." Elena said as Bill nodded in understanding as he walked over, gathering Lafayette into his arms and began to make his way to parking lot before Elena's voice stopped him.

"Oh and William. Make sure he doesn't bleed on my seats, that car is more expensive than your pathetic undead life." Elena ordered, causing Bill to fix her with a glare that she ignored as she turned to face Eric who watched her in amusement as Bill continued to make his way out to the parking lot.

"Now, Mr. Northman." Elena said calmly as Eric came to stand in front of her, his 6'4" stature looming over her 5'9", 5'11" frame in her heels. "Yes, lover." He whispered seductively, his piercing blue eyes staring intently into her dark brown ones. "I'm not your lover, Eric." Elena replied, keeping her face void of any emotion.

"Not yet." He retorted, causing both Elena and Alex to roll their eyes. "Anyway I'm sure Sookie's made some deal with you. You wouldn't just Lafayette go after such a grave offence to your kind." Elena said getting back to the matter at hand and Eric nodded in conformation. "Sookie has agreed to accompany me to Dallas." Eric replied, still staring into the beautiful dark depths that held all of his desires and the answers.

"Dallas?" Elena asked in surprise. "Yeah, apparently the sheriff of area nine has gone missing and Eric thinks my abilities will be able to help in the effort to locate him." Sookie said as Elena turned around, breaking eye contact with Eric as she and Alexander looked at her with the mix emotions of surprise and concern.

"Площ девет, това си е негов район! Годрик липсва {Area nine, that's his area! Godric's missing}!" Alexander exclaimed, trying control the emotion in his voice but Elena still heard the fear within his voice as she immediately rushed to his side and Eric narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Успокой се, сине мой. Ние ще го намерим {Calm down, my son. We'll find him}." Elena said calmly placing a hand on his arm, trying to calm her wary son.

"So when do you leave?" Elena asked calmly as she looked back to Sookie and Eric, efficiently hiding the storm of emotions she felt at that moment. "We leave tomorrow night…hey could you come with me?" Sookie replied and Elena resisted the urge to run over to her and hug her. "Of course, as long as I can bring Nik." Elena replied, smiling, which Sookie immediately replicated, thinking Elena wanted to come for her.

"Sookie, I don't think Eric would appreciate you spending more of his money on unnecessary passengers." Bill commented as he rejoined the group and both Alex and Elena fixed him with a glare. "If money is an issue, I can pay for Nik and myself." Elena retorted, smirking as Bill frowned. "Actually I would be delighted if you joined us. I'm sure your presence will make this trip all the more pleasant, lover." Eric said much to Bill's dismay but he didn't argue and neither did Elena as she nodded her head in thanks.

"Well if that's all. I guess we'll see you tomorrow. We need to get Lafayette some medical attention. Goodnight, Eric." Elena said with a finality in her voice as they all nodded in agreement. "Goodnight, lover." Eric replied as he watched her go with Bill, Sookie and Alex following behind her as they made their way to the car.

As they got to the parking lot, Elena pulled out her phone and immediately dialed Lucy. "Луси, Годрик липсва и Алекс и аз ще се насочи към Далас с Ерик, Суки и Бил утре вечер да го намери. Са Лий и Жул започват подготовка на нашите неща за пътуването и да се опитате да работите на локатор на правописа на Годрик {Lucy, Godric's missing and Alex and I will be heading to Dallas with Eric, Sookie and Bill tomorrow night to find him. Have Lee and Jules start preparing our things for the trip and you try work on a locator spell on Godric}..." Elena said as soon as the witch picked up not waiting for her to get a word out as they got into the car.

Elena in the driver's seat, Alex directly across from her as Lafayette, Bill and Sookie were in the back. As Elena pulled out of the parking lot, Elena caught Bill's eye in rearview mirror as he continued to glare at her. "...Също така има нещо друго, което трябва да направите момчета, а ние сме далеч {Also there something else I need you to do guys, while we are away}."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? How does Elena know Godric? What will happen in Dallas? And what does Elena have Lucy up to? So many questions.  
><strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Anniversary To My Sister & Her Husband! **


	15. Chapter XV: Dallas

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the fifteen chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XV**

**ELENA POV**

The next night came quicker than we anticipated as Alexander and I soon found ourselves sitting on private jet chartered by Anubis Air, an airline that specifically catered to the travel needs of vampires and their humans as we stayed in the back of the plane, leaving Sookie to her devices as we sat quietly while Bill and Jessica rode in light tight coffins in the plane's cargo hold.

It was little after seven when we finally landed in Dallas. Alexander and I got off the plane first while Sookie went to sort out Bill and Jessica as we noticed the two limos parked in the airplane hangar waiting for us, but I could tell something was off. "Their heartbeats are accelerated." I said quietly, so only Alexander would hear, my eyes narrowing cautiously, watching as one the chauffeur opened the first car door wordlessly, avoiding all eye contact.

"He's probably scared of transporting vampires…well hybrids actually. He'd probably have a heart attack if he knew that." Alexander replied, the amusement clear in his voice, clearly not seeing any threat in the mundane human but I however, when my son is involved or possibly at risk am always on guard; wasn't convinced but nevertheless climbed into the back of the limo and moments later, the engine started and the car pulled away.

"Do you really think we'll find him?" Alexander asked softly, referring to the missing sheriff, the doubt clear in his voice as he refused to meet my gaze. "Everything will be alright. We'll find him." I said softly, reaching over and taking his hand into mine and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Godric is two thousand years ago, he won't…" I began trying to calm Alexander's fears, when he suddenly cut me off.

"That's exactly my point. He's two thousand years old; he shouldn't have been taken so easily." Alexander retorted, clearly concerned for Godric's safety as I was, but I had to stay strong for Alexander so he wouldn't lose hope, I couldn't lose hope, Godric meant so much to me and it would just break my heart to lose him.

Unknown to many, except for select few Godric and I were more than just acquaintances. After Alexander was born and Klaus' lack of parental skills to my standards, when it came to Alexander's emotional and mental development became more prominent, my mother and son trips were for more than just the purpose of bonding and were actually a way to ensure Klaus' influence over Alexander was as minimal as possible.

One of those trips led us to Dallas, where we met Godric, who was very much aware of what we were and the dangers that seemed to follow us, that didn't stop him and I from getting involved with each other and what soon started out as brief curiosity, Godric soon became my lover and much to aKlaus' already dislike, another father figure to Alexander, one that I would allow and accept.

I was no fool, Godric was two thousand years old and had done many cruel and inhumane things throughout the course of his undead life, but it was his ability to feel remorse and see the errors in his ways, unlike most vampires, that drew me in and allowed him to pass on that wisdom unto Alexander. I may be his mother, but I know I cannot teach Alexander how to be a man, but Godric could and it didn't hurt that he was immensely good in bed.

But of course, we couldn't stay in Dallas forever. I had a deal with Klaus and although I may not agree with his methods, Klaus was still Alexander's father and there was also the factor that it was very much clear to Klaus that my feelings for Godric were much stronger, than the lust and respect I felt for him, so we returned to Klaus, much to Godric's dismay but understanding. However before we left, I could tell something was off with Godric and his disappearance only a few months later proved that; leading me to suspect foul play, but no matter the case, I was gonna find Godric and whoever stood in my way would die painfully.

"Mother!" Alexander suddenly exclaimed in alarm, causing me to snap out of my thoughts as Alexander's eyes darkened in anger. "What is it?" I asked calmly, the chauffer's heartbeat speeding up even more. "We're going the wrong way." Alexander replied as the veins around his eyes darkened, his pupils became a shining gold and his fangs lengthen.

"Stop this car!" I growled to the chauffer, my face going hybrid, as Alexander liked to call it, as well. The chauffer didn't listen as his heartbeat increased even more and the scent of his sweat and fear filled the confines of the car, before suddenly Alexander speed to the front of the enclosed passenger area and reached through the separator and grabbed the chauffer by the throat.

"Stop this car right now, before I rip your throat out." Alexander commanded sternly, a threatening growl bubbling from his throat, briefly reminding me of Klaus as the chauffer did as he was told and pulled over on a deserted road before Alexander and I both sped out of the car, coming around to the front of the car and Alexander literally dragged the chauffer out of the car.

"Who sent you?" I growled as Alexander held the frightened chauffer against the car door tightly by his throat. "WHO?" Alexander yelled causing the man to whimper in fear as tears began to fall down his cheeks. "The fellowship of the sun." He replied his voice breaking as sobs racked his body, causing him to shake within Alexander's hold.

"Why?" I asked sternly, the anger still present in my voice but controlled as the man answered me. "I don't know, they just said some humans were coming to find the missing sheriff and we were supposed to them take to the church before they got to the nest…What the hell are you?" He replied frightfully as I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my phone and dialed Sookie.

"Hello." Sookie answered moments later, her Southern drawl coming out perfectly as Alexander compelled the chauffer to stay quiet so my nosy cousin wouldn't overhear. "Sookie, are you okay?" I asked calmly, my face reverting back to normal, Alexander's doing the same as he listened in, keeping his eyes on the cowering driver.

"Sookie, don't tell her." Bill's voice suddenly said softly in the background, too low for human ears to hear but both Alexander and I heard it clearly as a look of annoyance passed between us. "Why?" Sookie asked softly, her voice muffled as she most likely but her hand over the receiver, thinking it stopped us from hearing what was being said, but it didn't.

"She doesn't need to know that the fellowship tried to abduct you. It will only worry her." Bill replied, acting as if he was concerned but both Alex and I knew better. "You're right. Let's not worry her." Sookie replied naively, causing me to roll her eyes as I spoke. "Sookie?" I asked, making sure to add a tone of concern to my voice, acting like I didn't hear what was just being said.

"I'm fine, Elena. I'll see you at the hotel, okay?" Sookie said her voice pitched higher slightly, assuring of me of the lie that was leaving her mouth as I replied. "Sure Sook, see you there." I replied before slamming the phone shut, ending the call. "That stupid southern bell Barbie." Elena spat out in disgust, causing Alexander to laugh before he spoke.

"Well it looks like where not gonna get any answers from either front…What do you wanna do?" Alexander asked, looking to me as a thoughtful expression came onto my face. "Let's hope Isabel will have more answers than he does. In the meantime let's head to the hotel." I replied; Alexander nodded in understanding as he reverted his attention back to the chauffer, who still remained silent under Alexander's compulsion.

"What about him?" He asked, watching in satisfaction as the chauffer's eyes only filled with more fear as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "Well I am hungry." I mused, smirking when the chauffer's heartbeat jumped. "But if we hurt him, it will raise questions." Alexander commented, although telling from the dark look in his eye, he wouldn't have mind sinking his teeth into something warm too. I'll make sure to take care of that when we get to the hotel.

"Very well…take care of it." I replied calmly, looking to my son, who nodded in understanding as I returned to the backseat of limo, waiting for Alexander to join me as only moments later, after compelling the driver to forget he ever met us, Alexander joined me as the chauffer droves us to the Camilla hotel.

It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of this thirty story hotel, a bellboy immediately coming to take their bags as we entered the lobby, the chauffer immediately driving off as we headed for the front desk, only to be greeted by some bleach blonde receptionist, whose neck was littered with fang puncture marks.

"Hello. Welcome to the Camilla Hotel...how may I help you?" She asked, eyeing Alexander up and down, before her eyes filled with disappointment that he wasn't a vampire, stupid fangbanger, if only she knew. "Reservations for Elena Gilbert and Nikolai Petrova." I replied calmly, the girl nodding in understanding as she typed our names in.

"Ah yes. Mr. Petrova, you are in single bed suite, 281 and Ms. Gilbert you are in the two bedroom suite in 285 with Mr. Northman. Both rooms are on the 28th floor...Mr. Northman has already checked." She said, looking up at us with a smile, before it disappeared probably noticing the deadly look in my eye.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alexander growled, causing her heartbeat to spike as she took a small step back as if that would stop my son from hurting her, if he wanted. "Mr. Northman made the registration for you and Mr. Northman to share the suite." She replied slowly, fearful of our reaction.

"Son of a bitch!" Alexander exclaimed, his eyes darkening in anger. "Calm down, синът ми {my son}." Elena said calmly, although she was anything but. "You see what's he doing, don't you?" Alexander asked incredulously, his eyes meeting mine. "I know." I said, rubbing his arm soothingly. "Eric thinks that he has me cornered, but if Mr. Northman wants to play, I'll play." I said, smirking as I allowed my eyes to flash gold causing Alexander to smile maliciously.

"We'll take the room, but switch my room to a two bedroom suite on the same floor." Alexander said, looking to the receptionist. "In case you change your mind." Alexander said, smiling at me. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Northman has already paid for the room." The receptionist said reluctantly, eyeing Alexander fearfully as he narrowed his eyes and leaned over the counter further so he was looking her directly in the eye.

"Change the room and charge to Mr. Northman's account." Alexander said; compelling the human easily as her eyes became glazed over as she did as she was told. "Your room is now 283. Enjoy your stay." She said, still a glazed look in her eye as she handed us our room keycards. "Thank you…also have two humans sent up to 283." I said, the blonde nodding in understanding as the bellboy returned and took our bags and lead us to the hotel and we took the elevator up to Alexander's room, before we waited for the humans to arrive so we could feed before we would head to Godric's nest and meet with his Lieutenants and try to find him, not only for Alexander's sake but for mine as well.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen at the nest? What will happen when Elena and Eric clash?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**I'm Jamaican and I don't live in the US, but Happy 4th of July!**


	16. Chapter XVI: The Nest

**CONGRATULATIONS TO USAIN BOLT FOR WINNING GOLD, YOHANN BLAKE FOR WINNING SILVER IN THE MEN'S 100M RACE, SHELLY-ANN FRASER PRYCE FOR WINNING GOLD AND VERONICA CAMPELL BROWN FOR WINING BRONZE IN THE WOMEN'S 100M RACE AT THE 2012 OLYMIPICS. I AM JAMAICAN AND I AM PROUD!**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**** Readers, I need your help in my story, The Light In The Dark. So I saw The Dark Knight Rises and it was absolutely epic, undeniably the best movie of 2012 and the Batman trilogy, but now I am unsure how to end this story. I have two possible outcomes in mind and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long wait and thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the sixteen chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XVI**

**ELENA POV**

Once Alexander and I had our fill and rid the humans of any memory of us, I headed into my…correction, mine and Eric's room, sneaky bastard thinks he has me cornered, he clearly doesn't not who he is fucking with; anyway into our room, thankfully to find that Eric wasn't here, but it seemed he left me a note on the coffee table.

_Gone to the nest, lover. I'll see you soon._

_- Eric._

Rolling my eyes at the lover comment, I crumbled the note within the palm of my hand, I headed into the remaining bedroom that Eric had chosen not to occupy; setting my luggage down at the foot of the bed, I headed into the bathroom and took a warm shower to rid my body of all traces of blood from my person, ensuring what Alexander and I are would remain hidden.

Once I was done, I stepped out of the bathroom-dripping wet, a towel wrapped around my torso, before I swiftly dried myself off and once I was dry, I grabbed my suitcase from off the floor before setting it down on the bed and unzipping it and choosing the clothes that I would wear for the meeting at Godric's nest. I chose a black brocade sweetheart corset, white boot-cut jeans, black Guiseppe Zanotti shoes and a black Todd Lynn Amos python-paneled ramie and silk-blend jacket. **{AN: Pic on profile.}**

Once dressed, I was putting the final touches unto my hair when there was a knock at my door. "Come in." I called softly, knowing Alex could hear me, sensing him outside the door as he entered only a few seconds later, dressed in a simple dark grey suit, a black v-neck muscle t-shirt underneath and Nike sneakers.

"Sookie and Bill have already left." Alexander informed me as he sat on my bed, making himself comfortable as he waited for me to finish. "And Rebecca?" I questioned, turning my head to side, making sure no strand was out of place in the mirror's reflection as Alex replied. "Enjoying the pleasure of the human body." Alexander replied smiling, causing me to smirk as finally turned to face him. "C'mon, let's find Godric."

* * *

><p><strong>GENERAL POV<strong>

"You're _completely_ incompetent!" Eric growled, pacing within Godric's home, glaring at Godric's lieutenants, having enough of their inane ramblings as he spoke once more. "What's happened with Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" Eric continued, annoyed at their lack of progress; he came here to get his maker back, not listen to them bicker like children_._

"We invited you as a courtesy…this is not your territory. You have no voice here." Isabel, Godric's first lieutenant hissed at him, clearly insulted, not that Eric cared as Godric's second lieutenant spoke up. "Yeah, sheriff…why don't you run on back to Louisiana? And take your puppets with you...Who invited you anyway?" Stan cut in, the damn cowboy getting on Eric's damn nerves.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere." Eric leered as he stopped pacing as Sookie cut in. "And, I am nobody's puppet." Sookie sneered. "Respect her." Bill growled, obviously forgetting his was the youngest vampire here as Eric swallowed a growl, not really in the mood for Bill and his human's defiant behavior right now as and kept his eyes on dumb and dumber.

"What we need is a plan." Bill spoke up beside Sookie. "I _have_ a plan." Stan growled at him. "It's not a plan, it's a movie." Isabel snapped, obviously tired of having this conversation. "It's not a movie…it's a _war_." Stan retorted, glaring at her. "We take them all out at once…preemptive strike." Stan continued, just being stubborn and hard headed, clearly not seeing the bigger picture.

"Of course, so the Federal Government can bomb us right back into the middle ages." Isabel retorted, glaring at him, proving to have some sense as she saw the bigger picture. Eric wanted Godric back, but he knew they couldn't just wipe out the fellowship of the sun and go hidden; the authority wouldn't like that. "_Ha_…things were better back then." Stan scoffed. "Then go to Romania and live in a cave…you ranchero _poser_!" Isabel sneered before Eric finally had enough as he grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall, the vase shattering on impact.

"Godric has protected you. Made you rich…and you stand here, spitting and scratching like infants." Eric growled, his chest heaving up and down in anger. "Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill questioned. "No." Stan replied, with a roll of his eyes before Isabel spoke. "Impossible." "Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport." Sookie cut in as Isabel and Stan started accusing each other.

"Look if ya'll argue anymore, I'm either going to fall asleep or start screaming. So this is what we're goin' to do." Sookie interrupted the bickering vampires, grabbing all of their attention as she spoke once more. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of The Sun." Sookie suggested. "Absolutely _not_." Bill shook his head.

"Since Bill glamoured the kidnapper, no one there knows who I am…I'll pretend I want to join the church and check out all their thoughts." Sookie cut in, unaffected by Stan and Bill's obvious disapproval. "No…during the day none of us can help you." Bill argued, still not liking Sookie in harm's way, but Eric didn't care as long it helped him get Godric back. "It'll only take a little while…Really, Bill, it's simple." Sookie soothed. "Waste of time…. when we could drink them." Stan said with a groan, clearly not happy as he put on his hat and left, finally leaving and taking his sparkling personality with him.

"There is no easier way to see if they are involved…. if it leads us to Godric, we'll do it." Isabel agreed, unbeknownst to the group as they agreed to infiltrate the fellowship of the sun, Elena and Alexander stood hidden in the trees adjacent to Godric's home listening in, their eyes glowing gold in anger.

"Are we actually placing Godric's fate in these idiots' hands." Alexander growled, low enough that Isabel, Eric and Bill wouldn't hear him, but Elena would as she spoke. "We have no choice. We can't help Godric ourselves without risk of exposure…and that it is something that I can't and won't allow." Elena replied, her voice firm, letting Alexander know that his mother was not to be challenged on this decision.

"But what of Sookie…she is of no use to us dead." Alexander questioned with a sideways glance to his mother as she kept her eyes forward watching as Bill, Eric and Sookie prepared to leave. "You're right she's not, but that thankfully Bill will make sure that doesn't happen…which is why for now, he is useful to us." Elena replied calmly, Alexander smirking as the front door of Godric's home opened and Bill and Sookie exited the house, Eric following closely behind.

"You infiltrate the church tomorrow, so get some rest." Eric said emotionlessly, Sookie nodding in understanding as Bill glared at the elder vampire. "And what of Elena? You don't think she'll notice?' Bill questioned, desperately grasping at any straw he could find so Sookie would not be put in harm's way.

"I'll take care of Elena." Eric replied flawlessly, an underline meaning to his words as a smirk adorned his pale face, a threatening growl to pour from Alexander's throat, causing Bill and Eric's heads snapped to the forest, Alexander and Elena silently taking a few steps back to remain hidden from view as Elena placed a calming hand on the back of her son's neck, his muscles relaxing slightly under her touch, but his eyes still glowing in controlled rage as he glared at the Viking as he, Bill and Sookie returned to the hotel.

"Now can I rip his throat out?" Alexander growled, once they were sure that they were not at risk of being over heard. "I would like to say yes, but I doubt Godric would like that." Elena replied, watching the house, looking for most opportune moment. "I'm sure you could convince Godric to forgive me." Alex teased, a playful gleam in his eyes causing Elena to smile.

"Make sure we are not disturbed." Elena replied, not commenting on Alexander's previous comment about her relationship with Godric as Alexander nodded in reply as she moved towards the house, slipping in undetected as Alexander remained outside watching, listening for any threats, ready to act if necessary as his mother did her thing.

Elena entered the Godric's home, even in her heels, walked quietly against Godric'c hardwood floors as she entered his living room to see Godric's second lieutenant, Isabel sitting on the couch adjacent to fireplace, the fire providing a glow to her pale skin as Elena speed over to her before she could even react, pinning her to couch by her throat, a growl ripping from her throat.

"Isabel, my sweet Isabel…can you please tell me why I had to find out that Godric was missing from his pathetic excuse of a prodigy?" Elena growled, her fangs lengthen and her eyes glowing gold and the veins darkened around her eyes. "Forgive me…I…" Isabel stuttered, obviously afraid of the younger female as her hand tightened around her throat.

Isabel was the only one in Godric's nest that knew about Elena and Alexander, after all she was the only one he trusted the most, so by extent Elena did too, but she did not appreciate Isabel not contacting her immediately when Godric went missing, especially considering they could have found him faster without other argentums being involved.

"No matter…you will now rectify the situation." Elena said calmly as released Isabel, her eyes returning to their chocolate brown, her fangs receding and her face turning back to normal as she stood to her full height straightening out her jacket as Isobel spoke. "What would you have me do?" Isabel asked, her voice shaking in fear, eyeing the hybrid cautiously.

"Eric, Bill and Sookie all think that Alex and I are some helpless, powerless humans and I would like to keep it that way…and sadly that keeps from finding Godric myself, so you are to keep me updated on everything…do I make myself clear?" Elena asked, her gaze cold and unwavering as Isabel nodded vigorously in agreement…and with a cold smile, Elena disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>ERIC POV<strong>

We returned to the hotel slower than I would have liked, humans and their fragile bodies, not to mention the incessant torture I had to endure listening to Sookie and Bill argue in the car. I could tell Bill didn't like Sookie putting herself in harm's way with the vampire-hating church, but I didn't care as long as Godric was returned to his seat of power safely.

I entered my suite to find the living room surprisingly empty, but hearing movement from inside the second bedroom lighten my spirits as I made my over, hoping to find my mysterious human. Opening the double doors, I stood there watching as Elena removed leather jacket her body, displaying the black satin corset, her delectable breasts moving up and down with her breathing as her long seductive legs were covered in white jeans. Her feet were clad in two inches heels, adding to inches to her 5'9'' frame.

"What do you want Eric?" Elena asked calmly, finally turning to face me. "You." I replied smirking, Elena rolling her eyes at me as she unbuckled her heels, putting her back at her natural height as she spoke. "Well you can't have me, so go away." She said with annoyance clear in her voice, laying down on the bed and closing her eyes, clearly expecting me to leave her be, clearly she doesn't know me very well, well I will just have change that.

Speeding over to the bed, I placed myself above her, keeping my weight off her body with my hands placed at the sides of her head, her eyes snapping opening, them darkening in anger as she glared at me. "Eric, I have had a really bad day and I am not in the mood for your sexual advances…so get off me you damn Viking before I kill you." Elena growled, actually growled at me, but I refuse to let that deter me as ran my hand down her throat, feeling the softness of her skin, before Elena suddenly grabbed my hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

"Eric final warning." Elena growled, but I remained unaffected smirking as I looked into her eyes, seeing a dangerous gleam, sending warning bells going off in my head, but I ignore it as I allowed my fangs to descended, wanting to sink my teeth into the smooth tender flesh of her throat, but before I could even lowered my head, I suddenly found myself in Elena's previous position with Elena above me with her hand wrapped securely around my throat.

As I moved to get her off of me, my eyes widened in surprise when Elena surprisingly kept me in place, her hand tightening around my throat as her eyes glowed gold like a werewolves, but knew she wasn't from her scent and the fact that fangs descended from her teeth and the veins around her eyes grew darker. "What are you?" I asked, my voice steady but thread of fear growing in my mind as I once again tried to push her off, this time using my full strength, but yet again I still couldn't move.

"Won't you like to know…but know this Eric, I am smarter than you, I am stronger than you, I'm faster than you…and the only reason I don't end your miserable experience right now is for Godric." Elena growled, but me not being one to be intimidated easily, growled right back at her, but she only laughed. "Careful Eric, I don't think Godric would appreciate me killing his prodigy…no matter how much you are a disappointment."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will Eric do? Will Elena hurt him? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**

**P.S.**

**Happy Birthday Jamaica!**

****Celebrating 50 Years of Independence!****


	17. Chapter XVII: Godric

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT: ****Readers, please remember I need your help. I have two possible outcomes in mind for this story and one must be decided before the TDK part of this story can be concluded and it all depends on whether or not Harvey Dent dies and the story continues on into The Dark Knight Rises. There is a poll on my profile so please vote.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the seventeen chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XVII**

**ALEXANDER POV**

"Защо не сме чували нещо {Why haven't we heard anything}?" I hissed softly, looking out at the Church of The Sun, under the cover of night and trees as my mother and I watched the church's followers, walk the perimeter armed with crossbows and guns loaded with wooden bullets, their hearts hammering in their chest, the fear practically pouring out of them.

"търпение, сина ми {Patience, my son}." Mother replied calmly, keeping her voice low not to be overheard by the unsuspecting humans and Isabel and Eric, who were stationed on the hill a few feet away from the church's perimeter, too far to be spotted by human sight, but unlike them, we could see them clearly.

"Изабел не е с нас с нещо на стойност, така че за сега ние трябва да чакаме за Суки или Годрик себе си, за да ни предупреди {Isabel hasn't contacted us with anything of worth, so for now we must wait for either Sookie or Godric himself to alert us}." Mother assured me, always having to be the leveled headed one out of the both us, although I could tell she was getting as anxious as I was, waiting for the return of our treasured father and friend or in my mother's case lover.

"Нямате доверие на нея повече, Изабел искам да кажа {You don't trust her anymore do you, Isabel I mean}?" I asked, looking to the hill, watching the Hispanic and Viking converse quietly, still unaware of our presence. "Не както някога {Not as I once did}." She replied truthfully, following my line of sight, but looking more to Eric than Isabel.

"И Ерик {And Eric}?" I asked, meeting my mother's gaze as she turned to face me, a look of concern on her face, un-doubly seeing my dislike for the Viking and the possible relationship that could be growing between them as she spoke. "Е спечелил доверието ми ... и единственото нещо, което Ерик е спечелила ми е досада. Почти взех главата му {My trust is earned...and the only thing Eric has earned is my annoyance. I almost took his head off}."

"Съмнявам се Годрик щеше да хареса {I doubt Godric would have liked that}." I retorted in amusement, remembering two nights ago when my mother came to stay in my room permanently, seething in anger at the Viking, after almost exposing us to him…but still Eric was too stupid to figure it out and thankfully we had not seen or heard from him directly since the event.

"Аз съм сигурен, че може да го заведе да ми простишc {I'm sure I could have gotten him to forgive me}." She replied teasingly, a smirk present on her face, a lite chuckle escaping my lips as I spoke. "Аз съм сигурен, че можеш {I'm sure you could}." I retorted smiling, looking back to the Hispanic and the Viking as they left, before looking back to the church hoping that we would find Godric soon.

* * *

><p><strong>GODRIC POV<strong>

The church lock-in was going to start soon, which meant that tomorrow at sunrise, I would finally met the truth death, but I began to regret my decision as I felt her. She was here; I could feel her through our bond as my body ignited with a fire that only she could douse. She was here, only a few feet away outside the church grounds, looking for me.

But could I face her now, she un-doubly would be hurt by decision to come here willingly, not to mention the pain it would cause Alexander, which would only add more wood to fire that would un-doubly start in wake of my death. Hurting her was one thing, however hurting her child was another and the latter meant absolute destruction.

"Someone help me please!" A female voice screamed, bringing me from my thoughts as the sound of fabric being ripped shortly after reached my ears as I stood at attendance, hearing the fear and desperation in her voice. "I'll show what a real man is like!" I heard as I recognized Gabe's voice as the woman continued to scream, begging for someone to help her as I moved at vampire speed to the source of the screaming, only to find when I got there, the screaming had stopped and Elena was holding Gabe up off of the floor in mid-air by his throat and Alexander standing behind her.

"Godric, help me!" Gabe cried, causing both Elena and Alexander to look at me, Alexander looking at me with a mixture of relief and joy, but as always Elena's emotions were hidden to me, at least until she wanted me to see them or lost control, which was a very rare occurrence, but none the less, she said nothing to as she turned her attention back to Gabe and snapped his neck, before letting his body crumple to the floor.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Elena asked; kneeling beside the blond woman, that Eric had sent in here along with Isabel's human to find me. "I'm okay." The fae called Sookie replied as she fixed her clothes as I spoke. "You should not have come." I said calmly, Elena looking in me in the eye as she got to her feet, standing to her full height as she spoke.

"Vorbești cu ea sau pe mine? {Are you talking to her or me}?" She asked in my native tongue, her eyes hard as she waited for a response. "Ei {Her}. I replied softly, but I could tell it did nothing to appease her as her gaze never faltered as I spoke once more. "Îmi pare rău {I'm sorry}." I said, not knowing what else to do, but apologize.

Elena said nothing for a while, staring into my eyes, me pleading with her to give me a chance to explain. "Vom vorbi mai târziu {We'll talk later}." She finally said, before turning her attention back to Sookie as the fae opened her mouth to speak before the sound of crashing and fighting from upstairs cut her off.

"Bill..." She whispered hopefully, looking up. "No!" I whispered, feeling my child through our bond, "I am here, my child, down here." And as soon as the words left my mouth, Eric appeared in his blond, full six foot four inches of Viking glory at the door to the cage, where Sookie and Hugo were previously being held.

"Godric." He breathed, kneeling in front of me. "You should not have sent humans after me…this is one that betrayed you." I said, indicating to an unconscious Hugo. "He was with the Fellowship; they were waiting for us…It was a trap." Sookie elaborated as Eric looked at her briefly, before looking at Alexander then Elena, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Get the human out." I commanded, bringing his attention back on me and off of Elena as he spoke. "I'm not leaving you…these humans seek to destroy you." He said strongly and although I admire my child's determination and loyalty, in this moment it wasn't necessary. "Yes, I know fully well what they have planned…Spill no blood on your way out." I commanded and nonetheless he stood; looking pained as his eyes once again landed on Elena.

"Come." He instructed, holding his hand out to her as Sookie came to stand by him. "Go, we'll be alright." Elena replied calmly, her eyes meeting my own, an unreadable emotion present in her eyes. "Elena." He hissed out angrily, causing Alexander to growl at my progeny in anger. "They stay with me…go." I commanded and took sternly, leaving no room for argument, although I could tell both Eric and Sookie wanted to, but did as they were told and left, leaving me alone with Elena and Alexander.

"Godric." Alexander breathed in relief once Eric and Sookie were gone, moving over to me and hugging me tightly in happiness. "Marele Alexander {The Great Alexander}". I replied, hugging him back, using my nickname for him. Alexander was always enamored with the tale of Alexander the Great, the Greek who conquered most of the known world and Alexander wanted nothing more than to be him, minus the bisexual sexuality, he wanted to have the world at his feet but he wanted to succeed where the Greek failed and if I knew Elena, she would help him all the way…never underestimate a mother's love.

"I'm so glad you are okay." Alexander replied, pulling back smiling at me as he turned to his mother, who looked at us with an unreadable expression upon her beautiful face. "Elena." I said softly, stepping closer to her and still she said nothing, but no words were no longer needed as she sped over to me and put her lips firmly on mine.

I didn't take no more than a mere nanosecond for me to respond as I wrapped my arms tightly around, the sweet taste of her lips spreading warmth through my entire being, wanting nothing more than to throw her unto the ground, rips those tight black leather clothes off of her glorious body and bury myself deep inside of her, bring her to countless hours of pleasure, but the sound of a throat clearing awkwardly reminded why I couldn't.

"Sorry." Elena and I mumbled awkwardly pulling away from each other, fixing our clothes as we turned to face our son. Alexander may have not been mine biologically, but I still thought of him as mine and nothing and no one would change that. "Come, we must go." I instructed, holding my hand out to Elena, who took it willingly as I lead her out, Alexander following behind us as we all ran at vampire speed to the sanctuary hearing Stan's voice.

"Steve Newlin, you have pushed us too far!" Stan announced as we came to a stop on the indoor balcony overlooking the entire sanctuary, spotting both Eric and Sookie being restrained by followers of the church as Stan spoke once. "You expect us sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come and lynch us? We'll kill you first…same way we did your father."

"That stupid fuck." Alexander hissed as Stan's words would un-doubly start a blood bath. "Language." Elena reprimanded, always a mother first as Alexander mumbled out an apology. "Murderer!" Steve Newlin's voice broke angrily across the room. "Kill them…All of them." Stan commanded, causing me to immediately spring into action as I released Elena's hand, moving to stand on the balcony's wood barrier at vampire speed as I spoke.

"Enough." I said calmly, not once raising my voice, but yet everyone froze. "You came for me, I assume, underling?" It was more of a statement than a question as I looked towards Stan who was leaning down; he fangs ready to penetrate the neck of the human he was holding as he answered me.

"Yes, Sheriff!" He replied, already acting like a put out child. "These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist." I said, looking to Steve Newlin, who was still on the ground but no longer being held by Eric as I spoke again. "Help me set an example; if we leave you in peace will you do the same?"

"I will NOT negotiate with sub-humans!" He growled as he glared at me, moving to his knees as he kneeled in front of Eric as he spoke again. "Kill me…murder us before God, Jesus will protect me." He said as he bared his neck towards Eric. "This guy is insane." Alexander muttered behind me as Elena chuckled in reply.

"I'm actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him, but I missed it." I said sadly, before I moved at vampire speed, Elena and Alexander following behind me as I sped over to Newlin, grabbing him by the collar as I looked at his frightened followers. "Who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?" I asked and I was not surprised when no one stepped forward.

"That's what I thought; you are all free to go…It's over now." I said sternly as everyone began to leave, I released Newlin, the preacher dropping to the floor as I walked passed him, Elena and Alexander following behind, all of us moving to Eric's side as I spoke once more. "I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours."

"We'll see about that…because when judgment day comes, we will see who goes to heaven and who goes to hell!" Newlin growled after me as a young man with blond hair who looked related to the woman from the basement, brushed passed us to the demented preacher. "Hey Newlin!" He yelled, storming up to the preacher with a pissed off look upon his face.

"What!" Newlin snapped angrily, a disgusted look upon his face directed at the young man as he came to stand in front him. "I reckon I've already been to Heaven." He said, pausing as a shit-eating grin came to his face, causing the preacher looked at him with a face full of confusion as he spoke once more.

"And it was inside your wife." He finished cheerfully as Steve's mouth fell open, before the young man swung out his fist and hit him, shattering the bones in Steve's nose, causing him to fall back unto the alter steps as Elena and Alexander laughed. "Okay, too much information, can we go now?" Elena said with a laugh as the blond haired man made his way over to us with a smile, before wrapping Elena in a tight hug as a growl passed my lips.

"Relaxați-vă, familia a lui {Relax, he's family}." Alexander whispered to me, causing me to relax as Elena whispered into his ear. "Come on Jason…Let's get the fuck out of this crazy place. I hear there is a party at Godric's place." Elena said as they pulled, Jason nodding in agreement as Elena took my hand in hers and we left this place behind us and headed back to my nest.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What happened with Eric? Will we ever find out? What about Godric and Elena? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Timebomb

**THE MAYANS WERE WRONG! AND CHRISTMAS HERE, AND HERE IS MY CHRISTMAS GIFT TO YOU. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT:**** Readers, remember I need your help to determine the outcome of **_**The Light In The Dark**_**; the**** poll is on my profile, please vote.**

**Anyway, thank you all for your great reviews. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the eighteen chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! **

**Chapter XVIII**

**ALEXANDER POV**

While everyone else headed back to Godric's nest for the celebration for Godric's return, Mother and I headed back to the hotel to change, much to Godric's dismay. I knew Godric didn't want mother to leave his side, especially since she was emotionally cutting him off from him right now and he undoubtedly wanted to get back into her good graces, especially when it became clear that the fellowship wasn't holding him against his will and he was actually there of his own free will.

Mother may have been not being showing it, but it was pretty clear that she was pissed; and mom could be damn scary when she was mad…and thankfully her anger was never aimed me. Lee would sometimes tease me that I was a momma's boy, but if me being a momma's boy saved me from her wrath, I was damn proud of it.

"You ready?" Mother asked, walking into my room after we gotten back to the hotel and I had quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, black Nike sneakers, a white dress shirt and a black blazer. "Yeah." I replied, turning around to face her to see her dark brown hair pulled back into a bun, with a light blush upon her cheeks, a bright gold eye shadow and a dark red lipstick upon her lips that contrasted greatly against her black dress and pumps. [**AN: Outfit on profile].**

"Then let's go." She proclaimed as we made her way out of the hotel at humanly pace, before running the rest of the way back to Godric's nest; which by the time we got there, the celebration of Godric's return was in full swing. As we made our way inside, we followed Godric's scent to his study, where he was receiving underlings, when mother's cellphone rang.

"Its Klaus." She said, looking down at her phone's caller ID, before she met my eyes once more. "Go on without me, I'll talk to him and see what he what he found." She instructed, before heading for the sliding doors that lead to a small-enclosed garden area outside in full view of the party as I continued to make my way to Godric.

* * *

><p><strong>ELENA POV<strong>

"What did you find?" I asked, keeping my voice low not to be overheard by prying ears. "Well hello to you love." Klaus teased, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance, but remained silent, knowing if I snapped at him, he would just continue to draw out whatever it was he was gonna tell me and after all that has happened, I really wasn't in the mood to play games.

"Cold shoulder much." Klaus muttered, when I didn't say anything. "What is it, Nik?" I asked, knowing fully well that Klaus liked it when I would call him that as only those truly close to him called him that and unsurprisingly it wasn't a lot of people. "The attack and the poison in consistent with a creature called a maenad."

"Maenad?" I questioned, my mythology obviously not all that good as Klaus had to elaborate. "Originally from Greek mythology. A servant of Dionysus, a creature that instigates primal chaos by influencing people to extreme hunger, violence, lust, romance, anger, greed or jealousy." "Well that sounds bad." I muttered, wondering why the hell would a maenad attack Sookie.

"It is." Klaus replied. "But why would it attack Sookie?" I asked, hoping Klaus had the answer and thankfully he did. "Maenad's have one goal…and it's to have its god born into this world; the mostly likely answer would be that your cousin did something unknowingly to deter her plans in doing so." Klaus explained, causing me to roll my eyes, of course Sookie would do something to deter my plans for her, first Bill, now this maenad, why can't things ever be easy.

"Well, what do you recommend?" I asked unenthusiastically, just feeling emotionally drained from everything; but it didn't matter, I would press on, because the security and safety of my son depended on it. "Simple, kill it. Rip out its heart and crush it…and whatever you do, don't drink its blood." Klaus advised, the hybrid simple solution to everything and it would seem that in this instance I was willing to go that way.

"_Nik!"_ A voice suddenly yelled over the phone, sounding female and extremely angry. "Who is that?" I asked, unable to stop my curiosity. "Rebekah." Klaus replied, the irritation and rage undoubtedly clear in his voice. "Your sister?" I asked in disbelief, knowing that she is supposed lying daggered in a coffin somewhere with rest of Klaus' siblings.

"Yes…it would seem that your darling Stefan decided to get even with me and decided to un-daggered my family." Klaus explained as an audible crash filled the ear_. "Damn it, Bekah!"_ Klaus yelled out to his sister, clearly upset. "I got to go, love…I'll call you later." Klaus said, his voice tense in controlled anger. "Bye Klaus." I said, before hanging up.

"Who's Klaus?" A voice said suddenly behind me as I immediately whirled around to see Eric standing there in all of his Viking glory, inwardly cursing myself for not paying more attention to my surroundings. "None of your concern." I replied in emotionless tone, on guard, not knowing exactly how much he had heard.

Eric and I hadn't spoken since that night in his hotel room when I had restrained him and quickly relocated to Alex's room at the hotel shortly after, making sure to keep my distance from the blond pig, but I suppose it was inevitable that we were gonna cross paths eventually. "Is it? Godric is my concern." Eric countered, stepping closer to me.

"This has nothing to do with Godric." I contradicted, rolling my eyes at his ignorance. "What do _you_ have to do with Godric?" He asked, clearly still in the dark on the relations between me and his maker, which clearly for man who liked being informed, didn't like that he was in the dark. "Why don't you ask Godric." I replied, before steeping around his massive frame and headed back into the house.

* * *

><p>Godric and Alexander were seated in his study as they talked quietly among themselves as Godric, looked his normal self, well as normal as one could be considering his suicidal tendencies, but none the less was surrounded by air of calm; while my son smiled in absolute joy and happiness of Godric's safe return…well we don't how safe he would be when I was done with him.<p>

"майка {Mother}." Alexander greeted happily as I entered Godric's study, noticing apart from them, they were the only two in the room. I said nothing but gave a smile before turning my eyes to Godric as his eyes met mine. "I'll leave you two." Alexander said, obviously feeling the tension between us as he stood and with a kiss to my cheek left us alone.

"Elena." Godric breathed, outstretching his hand for me to take, but unlike the many times before I refused as my hands stayed firmly at my side, maintaining my silence with my eyes firmly on his. "Няма ли да дойде при мен {Will you not come to me}?" Godric asked, letting his hand fall back to his side as he looked at me pleading, the shame and regret present in his voice, but I couldn't help but be angry at him.

"Защо да го правя? Изглежда, че нямат нужда от моята обич повече, тъй като сте били толкова готови да умрат {Why should I? It seems you have no need of my affection anymore, since you were so willing to die}." I spat angrily, causing Godric squirm under my heated gaze; me, little old me causing a 2000 thousand year old vampire to squirm…papa if you could see me now.

"Elena." Godric sighed, not sure how to explain himself and his actions. "Света беше толкова жестока, че вече не можете да намерите утеха в прегръдките ми {Was the world so cruel now, that you could no longer find comfort in my arms}?" I asked, my anger dwindling slightly as I saw the pain in his eyes. "Ръцете ти вече не са в обсега {Your arms were no longer within reach}." He countered.

"Може да са стигнали до мен ... бихте могли да ме помоли да се върне на своя страна и не би имало никакво колебание {You could have come to me…you could have asked me to return to your side and there would have been no hesitation}." I argued as Godric bowed his head in shame, knowing my words to be true. "Искам обяснение, Годрик {I want an explanation, Godric}." It wasn't a request, it was demand and he knew it.

"Майка, е налице ситуация с Суки в главната зала {Mother, there is a situation with Sookie in the main room}." Alexander's voice suddenly drifted to my ears, the wariness clear in his voice as I immediately turned on my heel, leaving the rest of my talk with Godric for later as I headed into the main room and instantly found my way to Sookie, who was talking with a female vampire dressed in a red silk dress. I came upon them just as Bill stormed up to them, not looking happy one bit.

"Lorena!" he hissed at her coldly. "Well hello darling, I was just talking with your plaything…Run along little girl. Bill and I love each other." Lorena said, waling around and towards Bill with a smirk upon her face. "You've gone mad; you need to leave!" Bill yelled, grabbed her harshly by the arms and shoved her back as I came to stand by Sookie.

"Go fuck yourself Bitch! You've lost this one!" Sookie yelled in anger and hate as Bill came behind her and pulled her back away from Lorena, who bared her fangs and went for Sookie with the rage shining clearly in her eyes, causing me to leap into action as I shoved Sookie into Bill, unable to stop Lorena as she grabbed me instead and slammed me down onto the white table and went for my throat; clearly too lost in her rage to notice I wasn't Sookie.

As I moved to get her off of me as Lorena's fangs was about sink into my throat, probably risking exposure at the same, a hand like steel wrapped around Lorena's throat and yanked her back harshly. "Retract your fangs!" spoke Godric in a cold tone, a dark rage flashing in his eyes at her as she did as told as she was forced back to sit down on the back of the couch by Godric.

As Godric held Lorena in place, with Eric standing behind him, he looked me over, making sure I was not hurt as Alexander and Isabel helped me up to my feet. Once he was satisfied that I was unharmed, he turned a bone chilling glare onto Lorena as he spoke. "I do not know nor care who you are. Put in this nest, and certainly in this area, I am in the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes sheriff." Lorena said shakily, satisfied with her answer, Godric slowly released Lorena from his hold, but she didn't dare move as he spoke once more. "You have disturbed the peace and order of in my own home…and you attacked someone of great importance to me. I could snap you like a twig but I haven't. Why is that?"

"It's your choice." Lorena whispered out, shaking in fear of the older vampire. "It is." He replied, nodding slowly with a cold look still present in his eyes. 'I wasn't going for her. That blood bag provoked me!" Lorena protested softly but slammed her mouth shut as Godric growled dangerously low at her. "And you provoke me!" He hissed lowly at her, making her freeze and several nest vampires and humans to back away in fear of their Sheriff.

"You are an old vampire, I can tell. You've had many years to better yourself, yet you haven't changed; you're still a savage. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists." He paused, looking around the nest before turning his gaze to Bill, making him freeze in fear at having the ancient's attention on him.

"You seem to know her?" Godric glared at the younger male with cold eyes. "Yes Sheriff." He nodded slowly, not wanting to anger him. "Escort her from the nest." Godric ordered leaving no room for argument as he turned his attention back to Lorena. "I wish you out my area by dawn." He finished icily towards her as she flinched back away from him. "Yes, Sheriff." She whimpered in fear, before walking out slowly with Bill walking closely behind her.

"Are you alright, моята любов {my love}?" Godric asked, turning to me face me. "Yes." I replied with a nod of my head as I felt Sookie take my hand in hers as she spoke. "Elena, a word." It was command, not a request and had it been anyone else they probably would have gotten their heart ripped out, but I would indulge the Southern Belle Barbie as I nodded, allowing her to lead me over to a corner of the room free of humans and vampires as Alexander and Isobel joined Godric as he headed back into his study.

"What do you want, Sookie?" I asked calmly, although I'm pretty sure I knew what was coming. "You shouldn't have interfered like that." Sookie snapped softly, glaring at me as if I was some disobedient child, which was probably why I couldn't stop the snort of derision that left my throat, causing her to glare harder at me.

"You shouldn't have interfered. You could have been hurt." She snarled at me, kind of resembling a kitten trying to appear as a lion. "And you couldn't have? Sorry to disappoint you, Sookie…but I couldn't let that whore rip out your pretty little throat…" I said, steeping closer to her, raising my hand to trace the column of her throat, before using my thumb, pointer and middle fingers to press down unto a pressure point, smiling as she cringed in pain.

"...We wouldn't want that precious blood of yours to go to waste, now would we?" Releasing my hold, saying nothing more as I turned on my heel and began to walk back to the back of the house, to join the others in Godric's study, when a male voice suddenly filled the entire room, causing me to turn in his direction as he spoke.

"Excuse me everyone!" He called, making people stand and look at him with confusion as Godric, Isabel and Alexander came out of Godric's office with a concerned look upon their faces. "My name is Luke McDonald, I'm a member of the Fellowship of the Sun…" He said as several vampires growled angrily, taking threatening steps towards him as he spoke once more.

"…and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." He announced as he slowly unzipped his jacket revealing a bomb with silver bullets and chains strapped to his chest. "лайна {Shit}!" I hissed out right before anyone could blink, he pulled the trigger as screams filled the air and everything went black as I could feel myself falling.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will everyone be alright? What are Elena's plans for Sookie? Does Godric have future within them? And the originals are awake, will they bring trouble? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

**Happy 2013 Everyone! I hope before 2012 was over, you all took a moment to reflect on the good and the bad of 2012; and let forgiveness into your heart and gave second chances. I pray in this New Year, you let love in, trust in God and let him guide your heart. I hope you all have a wonderful and prosperous year. I LOVE YOU ALL and may God bless you!**

**And t****hank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review and please check out my profile for my other stories.****So here is the nineteenth chapter of **_**Petrova**_**. Enjoy! Happy 2013!**

**Chapter XIX**

**ELENA POV**

The darkness in the recesses of my mind faded as I came to; giving a low moan, but not in pain, but in discomfort as I felt a heavy weight on top of me. Immediately opening my eyes, I found myself shrouded in darkness as my advanced eyesight adjusted, the surface one of the many couches from Godric's living room becoming as clear as day.

Sighing in relief, I figured someone must have thrown it on top of me to protect me from the blast, although I still couldn't figure out who was on top of me. As my senses returned to me, it was clear that who ever was on top of me was an argentum as the scent of death invaded my nostrils, but on exactly who it was, that still remained unclear as the smell of fire, blood and silver weighed heavily in the air.

Reaching up past the cold body of my mysterious protector, I pushed the couch off of us, careful not to use my full strength and risk exposure, but putting enough strength behind it, just enough for the couch to land a few feet away from us. The next thing to go was the argentum; pushing softly against its obvious male chest, the argentum rolled off of me and unto his back as I finally got to see the identity of my savior.

"Godric." I breathed in astonishment, the sound of my voice bring him out of the depths of unconsciousness as he opened his beautiful brown eyes, that stared up at me, filled with concern and happiness. "Моята любов, are you alright {my love}?" He asked, his voice low and weak as he lay there with silver bullets in _his_ chest; and he was asking _me _if I was all right…he was just making it increasing difficult to be mad at him.

"Yes." I replied softly, knowing he heard me as my mind finally managed to process everything and the adrenaline and the fear of a mother hit me full force. "Alex!" I screamed, not evening caring that I hadn't called him Nikolai as I fought the urge to leave Godric's side as he lied there, weak and helpless, but with every passing moment that I did not see my son, the urge became overwhelming as did my fear.

"Alex!" I yelled, my voice filled of desperation as I could no longer hold out my basic wolf instinct to find my cub as I moved to abandon Godric, when I was suddenly filled with relief as an unharmed Alexander appeared in front of me with a bloody Isabel beside him; the blood hardly noticeable as she wore all back, but the smell of fresh blood clinging to her, no doubt from when the silver penetrated her skin.

"Are you alright?" I asked, although I could see no wounds and smell no blood, but I still had to be sure. "Yes; Isabel shielded me." Alexander replied as he and Isabel knelt at Godric's side as the last of the silver pushed its way out. "Thank you." I said softly as my eyes met Isabel's, who said nothing but gave me a timid smile in reply, obviously still wary of me, considering the last time we spoke, I made it clear she had lost my trust; but she certainly was on the right track to get it back.

"The silver's out." Alexander pronounced happily as I looked down to Godric, ready to berate him for getting hurt, although I was grateful, enough people had a tendency to get hurt protecting me and most of them I had lost and I certainly didn't want Godric to be one of them; but as I opened my mouth, the look in his eyes clearly said later, so for now I would let it go.

"You need blood." I said as I grasped one of his arms, Alexander taking the other as we helped him to his feet, all four of us standing to our full height as I was finally able to see the damage that Godric's house had undertaken. "Later..." He replied calmly, seeing the ruins of what was once a beautiful home as ash, human and vampire remains covered anything of the house's previous structure that remained.

"…Right now, we need to find out how many are dead and how many are in need of assistance. Isabel." He said sternly as Isabel nodded in understanding as she and Godric left Alexander and I to assess the full damage to the nest and its occupants. "Where are Sookie and Jason?" Alexander asked, once Godric and Isabel were no longer in our sights.

"I don't know." I replied looking around, trying to spot the Stackhouses, fear and anger coursing through me as my mind entertained the idea that they actually might be dead…and if they were, I was going straight to the Fellowship of The Sun, ripping Steve Newlin's heart out and feeding it right back to him.

Jason, I actually cared for; he and I actually got on really well…but Sookie? I tolerated Sookie and her constant self-righteous attitude, but she had her uses…and the truth in that statement would be come very clear in the coming days, but the thought that an obsessive anti-vampire church might have ruined my plans, made my blood boil.

"Find Jason." _And I'll find Sookie_, went unsaid in that statement as Alexander gave me a quick nod in reply and with a kiss to my cheek went to find the older Stackhouse, while I went to find the Southern belle Barbie. Opening my senses to find her through more than just sight; dead or alive, I didn't know; but if she was dead, perhaps I could salvage something from her remains.

"_I'll go get Godric." _The concern sound of Sookie's voice suddenly drifted to my ears as Eric's followed soon after. _"There's no time…you have suck the bullets out." _That motherfucker! I could just hear the deceit rolling off him as I tried to pinpoint their exact location. _"I can't, its too gross and its…you."_ Sookie replied the disgust and concern clear in her voice, as I got closer to their position, using their voices as a map.

"_I'm dying." _That imprudent Viking pleaded, and if I had no knowledge of argentums and how their physiology worked and knew nothing about Eric being a lying, narcissist bastard, I would have actually believed his little act…and if there was one redeemable quality about Sookie Stackhouse, is that she cared about those she loved; of course I've mostly experienced where her concern is overridden by her pride and self-righteous attitude, but still…Eric was using her ignorance and good nature against her.

"_Son of a mother…"_ Sookie cursed, reluctantly giving in as I finally found the two, moving at hybrid speed, no longer caring about the repercussions as Sookie bent down to start sucking the silver bullets from Eric's chest, undoubtedly and unwittingly taking some of his blood into her body, which would not do, Bill was enough of a problem where she was concerned, I didn't need another.

Appearing behind the blond, I grasped her by her hair with one hand and covering her mouth with other as I pulled her to her feet. With brown eyes wide with fear, I turned Sookie to face me, lowering my hand from her mouth, but keeping my hold on her head as the fear faded from her eyes and was replaced with anger.

"What are you doing?" She said angrily and as much I just wanted to knock her unconscious, I remained calm, well at least on the outside as I spoke. "Stopping you from making a mistake." I replied calmly as she tried to get out of my hold, but I only held tighter, causing her to wince in discomfort as she spoke once more.

"Let me go. I need to help Eric, he's dying." She protested, her determination to 'save' someone she admits to hating was admirable, but not something I could turn a blind eye to or allow. "No he's not, he tricking you." I retorted calmly as I spotted Bill coming towards us…and I never thought I would see the day, I was happy to see William fucking Compton, because although I didn't like him and I didn't trust him; I _could_ count on his dislike for Eric to help me in this situation.

"What's going on here?" He growled, well what I assumed is what he wanted to be a growl as I released Sookie, letting my hand fall back to my side as Bill came to stand at Sookie's side, glaring daggers at me in the process, but I really couldn't care less as I spoke. "Your girlfriend here, was going to suck the silver bullets out of Eric's chest, because he convinced her he was dying."

And as soon as the words left my mouth, another thing I swear I never thought would happen did, as the heated glare Bill was sending my way morphed into a look of gratitude before he turned his sight back to a livid Sookie. "Sookie, she's right. The bullets would have pushed themselves out." Bill explained as a look of astonishment came to Sookie's sun kissed face.

"They already have." I pointed out irritably, turning my head to look at Eric, who was now standing with his chest completely healed as he looked on in anger and amusement. "Oh, Elena. I'm sorry. Thank you." Sookie breathed, her voice sincere as she wrapped mg in a tight hug, well tight for human standards anyway before releasing me and turned a heated glare to the amused Viking.

"And you! You lying…" She began to yell, but no longer having any interest in the current proceedings, I blocked her out as I made my way back over to Godric, who stood on the other side of the room with Alexander and Isabel at his side. "Jason's fine." Alex told me as he spotted me, causing me to nod in understanding and relief as I came to stand by Godric, slipping my hand into his, which he accepted gladly as Isabel spoke.

"Everyone, please!" She called; everyone that survived the ordeal falling into silence as she captured their attention. "They may come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla. Security has already been notified and is in place." Isabel ordered out to the remaining nest members, who immediately began to do as they were told.

"We should go as well." Alexander commented as he glanced down to his dirty, blood-covered clothes with distaste and with a silent nod of agreement, we all headed outside, grabbing startled Jason as we went. Once outside, Isabel swung Jason up into her arms before they ran towards the hotel with Alexander, Godric and I following fast behind them.

Once we reached the hotel, Godric agreed to stay with Alexander and I in our suite, much to Eric's displeasure, but he would not defy his sire so instead he allowed Isabel to take the vacant room within his suite. Jason and Sookie surprisingly didn't mind my new living arrangements, not that it mattered, but both seemed to like Godric.

The moment we returned our suite, I immediately headed to my room to shower and change before turning in for the day, just feeling drained from everything that had happened, but thankfully Godric and Alexander were safe and that's all that mattered. Once my body and hair were clean, I slipped a robe over my naked form as I entered my room, drying my hair as I went to find Godric sitting on my bed.

He had obviously taken a bath himself with his new change of clothing and the lingering smell of axe soap in the air as he just that there with his chest bare, staring straight ahead at the closed doors of my bedroom. "Where's Alex?" I questioned sitting down beside him, running my damp hair through with the towel once more before letting it drop to the floor. "He's asleep. He's had a long day." He replied, still not looking at me as he spoke.

"We all have." I said in reply, the silent message with my voice clear as day as Godric sighed tiredly, knowing that talk for later, was going to happen right now. "Godric, why did you protect me in the explosion?" I asked, touching the minor topics first before getting to more strenuous ones. "As if you have to ask." Godric said, finally looking at me, his gaze filled with disbelief and love.

"I won't have been seriously hurt." I argued, knowing just like argentums my body would have healed and much faster too, considering hybrids do not have a weakness to silver. "I know that, but I couldn't let someone, anyone hurt you." He replied, the sincerity in his voice only adding to my confusion.

"Then why did you hurt me?" I asked, looking into his eyes as they filled with shame and regret. "I didn't mean to." He replied, no longer able to meet my eyes as they descended to the floor. "Why did you go with the fellowship, when they came for you?" I asked placing the pointer and middle finger of my right hand under his chin; tilt his head up, causing his gaze met mine once more.

"Two thousand years enough…when I first met you and I got know more about you, I had never regretted the brutal actions of my long life…not until you." He replied. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could utter even one word, he placed the tips of his fingers softly onto my lips, to keep me silent as he continued to explain and I continued to try and understand.

"You were an enigma to me. You were hardly a percentage of my age and you had suffered greatly in your young years, yet you still had hope, you still had your humanity. Yes, you had grown more predatory, which was a natural instinct, but you didn't not let yourself become a slave your instincts.

Choosing when to act and when not. Truly only doing acts of extreme forcefulness to protect your son. I admired that; I envied that; as it was until the last century of my very long life did I see the errors of my ways. You…you who I love above all others, opened my eyes and my heart…and I felt the only way to atone for my sins was to met the true death." He explained, my mind processing every world, every syllable, understanding coursing through my veins as I spoke.

"Godric, there is no doubt that you have done things that you're not proud of in the past…but that's exactly what it is, the past. Your death would not atone for your sins; it knowing, dealing and overcoming your guilt as you continue to live on do you atone. Being an example for all vampires to follow, that is how you atone." I replied, giving the only answer I could think of, hoping, praying that they had the desired effect.

"Its late…we should get some rest. Have you fed?" I asked, effectively changing the subject, allowing him time to think on my words as he shook his head silently in reply. Sighing, knowing Godric need to feed, I stood, moving to stand in front of him as his eyes never mine left as I disrobed. As the fabric fell to a pool at my feet, Godric did not stop his obvious exploration of my naked body.

Saying nothing, I straddled his waist before rolling us over, so he hovered over me as I lied beneath him with on my back. Using my nails on my right hand, I pierced the skin just right above my breast, drawing blood, watching as Godric's eyes darken in lust for my blood and my body and with audible click, his fangs descended.

With a soft smile, I directed my hand from my bleeding chest to the back of his head, guiding it down, like a hungry infant to swell of its mother's breast and with a pleasure filled sigh as Godric's cool tongue tasted the blood on my heated skin, my body arched into him as not a moment later his fangs penetrated my skin, a small gasp falling from my lips as he immediately began to draw blood as a low moan of ecstasy escaped my lips and the world around me once again grew dark.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? Will Godric choose to keep on living? What about he and Elena? What are Elena's plans for Sookie? And what about the Originals? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	20. Chapter XX: Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers, my sincerest apologies. I am terribly sorry for the long delay, I just been really busy with school and it was extremely difficult to find time to manage my schoolwork and still find the time to write, so please forgive me; but thankfully my exams are fin and exams are finally over; so I finally have time to update before my internship in June. Thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Petrova, Enjoy!

**Chapter XX**

**GENERAL POV**

Elena's hotel room was still encased in darkness as Elena awoke from her dreamless sleep at the feel someone softly caressing the bare skin of her thigh. Opening her eyes, Elena smiled as she found Godric, awake and alert, staring back at her; his face emotionless but his eyes telling her all that she needed to know, he was happy that she was here, with him, and not far from his side…but even as happy as he was, there still remained this lingering darkness in his eyes.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Godric asked softly, his smooth fingers never once leaving her skin. "I'm still a little tired, but I'll be alright…Are you thirsty?" She replied, moving the hair away from the area of her breast, where his fangs had penetrated the night before, but no marking visible as it had already healed.

"No…I took too much last night anyway." He declined softly; but his attention to the pulsating vein coming from her heart told her otherwise. "Godric if you want more, I don't mind." Elena offered softly. "I'm fine." He replied stubbornly, so Elena put the matter to rest, for now at least as Alexander's voice suddenly filled the darkened room.

"Food's here, mama." Elena's son called as the smell of a freshly grilled turkey burgers filled her senses, causing her stomach to grumble in response. "I'll be there in a minute." Elena called back, throwing the cotton sheets off her naked body as she got out of the bed to get dressed for the day, or better yet the night as the sun had already set for the day many hours before.

"Don't eat my burger!" Elena yelled out playfully, causing both Godric and Alexander to laugh in reply as Elena she picked her outfit for the meeting with Nan Flanagan that was set for in less than an hour. She choose a pair of white Dolce & Gabbana slim jeans, a black Bardot sheer lace crop cami and a white linen sleeveless blazer with a drape open front to wear on top with a black pair of Casadei embellished boots. [AN: Outfit on profile].

Once Elena was dressed and her makeup applied, Elena joined her son and Godric out in the common room as Alexander eat his turkey burger vigorously, while Godric sat nursing a bottle of AB-. As Elena was about to sit down and join them, there was a knock at the door.

Sighing in frustration, Elena sped towards the door, yanking it open with annoyed. "What?" "Well hello to you too love." Eric said smugly with that annoying smirk on his face, that Elena was two seconds away from ripping off as her eyes also registered a apologetic Isabel standing only a few feet behind him.

"Eric." Godric called out in warning, noticing Elena's annoyance with his protégé. "My apologies, Godric." Eric replied calmly, the smirk dropping from his face hearing the tone in his sire's voice; but also within his act, his confusion to the obvious bond his maker shared with the mysterious Elena Gilbert grew tenfold.

"Forgive the interruption, but Nan Flanagan is on her way up." Isabel cut in respectively as Elena stepped aside to let them in; before returning to Alexander's side and sitting down to enjoy her meal. "Very well." Godric said softly in acceptance, before looking to Elena as she took her sip from her drink before she spoke. "Go on, we'll join you in a minute." She said lowering the glass from her lips before Godric nodded in agreement as he walked out with Eric and Isabel in tow.

"That Viking is really starting to piss me off." Alexander grumbled over his burger, the moment they were gone. "You and me both sweetheart." Elena whispered in reply as they both smiled, the reason as to why wasn't quite clear to them both, but nonetheless they smiled as they finished eating before leaving their hotel room to join the meeting in the suite below.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes had passed since Nan Flanagan's arrival when Elena walked into Isabel's hotel room with Alexander not far behind her. Elena said nothing or offered no non-verbal apology for interrupting as she immediately sat Godric's side with Alexander beside her as Nan Flannigan looked at them with interest before turning her gaze back to Godric.<p>

"Do you realize the fucking P.R mess this has caused? And do you happen to know who has to clean it up? Me!" Nan spat out coldly at them with a venomous look that fazed no one but Sookie and Bill who sat on the adjacent couch. "I am deeply sorry." Godric replied with a nod of his head.

"How did they manage to capture you?" Nan demanded of him with an angry scowl. "I knew they would have captured one of us sooner or later. So, I offered myself freely." Godric replied, seeing everyone but Elena's horrified looks as she sat with no emotion present on her face; but could feel her raging anger beneath the surface.

"You did what?" Nan hissed, her fangs lengthening with rage, that was not even close to the rage that Elena was feeling in that moment; but Elena knew if she didn't interfere and do something fast, shit was going to hit the fan and fast. "Ms. Flannigan?" Elena spoke softly in a stern voice, causing the pissed female vampire to look at her.

"Elena, what are you doing?' Hissed Sookie with a glare in Elena's direction, which Elena didn't even care to acknowledge as she kept her attention on the vampire. "What is it?" Nan demanded coldly, her eyebrow raised in question at the young hybrid.

"I don't think you should be angry." Elena said in a cold and emotionless tone that usually used when speaking to one of Klaus' many underlings. "Elena!" Bill snapped angrily at her with a glare, that was immediately met by a ferocious growl from Alexander in warning, his eyes almost flashing gold as Elena placed her hand gently on his knee to calm him, keeping her gaze firmly on AVL spokesperson.

"Silence!" Nan snapped coldly at Bill before looking back at Elena, nodding for her to continue. "Wouldn't you rather the humans take a two thousand year old vampire who could easily escape anytime he wishes and can avoid being forced to meet the sun? Or would you have preferred a younger vampire, who would have slaughtered the humans when they attempted to take him captive or simply would have been burned on the cross at dawn. The second undoubtedly would have caused a bigger PR mess for human and vampire politics…and undoubtedly more deaths would happened in result, human and vampire." Elena explained, not missing the prideful looks from Godric, Alexander and Isabel and the looks of shock from Nan, Eric, Bill and Sookie.

"Hmm, you have a valid point." Mused Nan softly, before standing gracefully. "You're still fired for the bombing." She said, nodding to Godric. "I am sorry. I will make amends." Godric said with a nod to her and sorrow in his gaze. "Chill. It's only a few signatures; besides, you should thank your human, she's a smart one; better suited as a vampire if you ask me…we certainly need more intelligence members in vampire society." She said, smiling a fanged smile at Elena before leaving.

"Жалко, че все още не знаете, че сте на върха на своето собствено [Too bad, she doesn't already know that you are at the head of your own]." Alexander teased, causing Godric and Elena to smile in response; before Elena's phone suddenly vibrated. Reaching into her jean's pocket, Elena pulled out her phone as Godric stood slowly and kissed Elena's cheek before heading to the door but Eric used his speed and appeared in front of his maker with a pleading look.

"Don't do this." Eric pleaded looking down at his maker with sorrow. Godric opened his mouth to speak when a loud growl suddenly filled the room; filling everyone with fear as they looked to the source, Elena. "Мамо, какво е това [Mama, what is it]?" Alexander asked, noticing the death grip on her phone and the golden flash in his mother's eyes as she read the contents on the text she had received from Lucy finally telling her what she need to know.

"по-късно [Later]." Elena growled out, placing her phone back into her pocket before looking to Godric as he spoke. "On the roof." Godric said with a nod before using his speed to leave. "Александър остана тук [Alexander stay here]." Elena order in a stern voice, leaving no room for argument as she immediately got to her feet and follow him out.

Elena made it up to the roof as Godric stared at the brightening skyline as the sun began to rise. "Coward." Elena hissed out before Godric could speak. "My love I must do this." Godric argued softly, unable to look in her eyes and see the anger that resided within.

'SLAP!'

Godric's head immediately went to the side from the force of her blow, drawing blood as it did so. "No you mustn't! This is a choice; the wrong on." She yelled, her eyes glowing bright, Elena no longer unable to control the reaction with the extent of her anger.

"What is the right choice?" Godric asked in a dejected tone. "To live; to stay with Alexander, to stay with me. He needs you. I need you." Elena yelled, not bothering to even look at Eric as she joined the pair on the roof, watching the interaction with hope, hope that Elena would be able to talk Godric down.

"Don't do this to me Godric." Elena cried, the tears finally making their way pass the emotional barriers usually perfectly in place. Seeing Elena in tears, Godric gently pulled her into his arms as she sobbed into his chest, more tears coming down her face as she hugged him back, not wanting to let him go.

Godric did nothing but hold her tight and whisper gently in Romanian into her ear as he buried his nose into her hair taking in her scent, vanilla and brown sugar. "Don't cry моята любов [my love]." He whispered softly into her ear.

" Моля те, не ме изоставят. Сърцето ми не би могъл да го вземе [Please don't abandon me. My heart won't be able to take it]." Elena whimpered, hating how vulnerable she sounded, but that's how Godric made her feel. Godric stil gave her no reply as he pulled her tighter to him, glancing up at the sky, feeling the sun as it about to rise.

"If I stay, will you stay by me?" He asked her as he felt her stiffen, before Elena suddenly snapped her tear stained face up to look at his. "I will never leave your side, ever again." Elena promised, looking into his eyes and searched for the hope that would bring her Godric home safely with her.

"Then I will stay." He vowed, a smile immediately forming on her face in response as she hugged him tight, neither of them noticing Eric leaving, nor the smile upon his face as he did so. Not long after Eric's departure, Godric swung Elena into his arms bridal style and using his sped raced them both back to their hotel room, where Alexander was eagerly waiting their return.

"Godric." He cried out happily as Godric set Elena softly down on her feet before the younger hybrid wrapped his arms around him. Elena smiled at the happiness in her son's face as he released the argentum with joyful smile still present on his face before he spoke. "You should probably go talk to Eric, he's probably worried about you." Alexander said, surprising his mother and his father figure; but nonetheless Godric complied.

"I'll be back soon." He promised, Elena nodding in understanding and with a smile in his direction, Godric left. Once Godric was gone, Elena and Alexander go comfortable on the couch watching TV before Alexander was unable to stop his curiosity any longer as he spoke. "What did Lucy have to say?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What did Lucy have to say? How does this new information affect Elena's plans?So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	21. Chapter XXI: The Return

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Petrova, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXI**

**ELENA POV**

The airplane hanger was pristine as you expected it to be for airline carrier that charged so much for an state to state flight; but I suppose the cost really shouldn't bother me considering that I wasn't the one who was paying…and Eric did seem like the type that was low on cash so there was no worries.

The low hum of the jet engine filled the air as it was followed shortly by the soft clicking of my Dolce and Gabanna heels against the concrete floor as the Anubis Air pilots readied the jet for the non-stop flight that would take us from Dallas all the way back to Bon Temps.

Spotting Godric speaking with his underling, I made my way over to my son, who was currently glaring daggers firmly at Sookie and Bill as the two said their temporary goodbyes before he, Eric and my beloved Godric would be placed in light tight coffins for the duration of the flight, considering we were schedule to arrive in Shreveport while it was still daylight.

"Успокой се, сине мой [Calm down, my son]." I whispered softly to Alex as I came to stand at his side. "Как си толкова спокоен за това [How are you so calm about this]?" He asked angrily, his glare unwavering, undoubtedly still seething about the information I had given him the previous night.

"Аз не съм ... но аз знам кога да се място възможност, като го видя [I'm not…but I do know when to spot an opportunity when I see one]." I replied, staring at Bill and Sookie as the two held each other close…and I had to admit, if I don't know any better I would say the two were in love…and even if they were; it wouldn't change a damn thing.

"възможност [Opportunity]?" My son asked in confusion, uncertain of my meaning as he looked to me for understanding. "Да, възможност ... тайни имат гадния навик да се измъкнем [Yes, opportunity…secrets have a nasty habit of getting out]…" I said, looking to him as I did so.

"…Ние просто ще трябва да се уверите, че този конкретен тайна ще излезе, когато го искаме, а когато това е най-полезно за нас [We'll just have to make sure that this particular secret will come out when we want it to; when it is most beneficial to us]." I concluded with a smile as Alexander's eyes filled with pride.

Saying nothing more on the matter, Alexander smiled at me and with a kiss to my cheek, he joined Jason, the two bonding in very little time, much to my content…they soon boarded the aircraft as the pilot announced that everything was ready and we could leave.

"Dragă mea [My love]." Godric's voice came from behind me, immediately causing me to slowly turn on my heel to face him as he came to stand in front of me. "Godric." I acknowledged softly, a small smile adorning my face as I did so.

"Alexander pare supărat [Alexander seems upset]." Godric commented, his tone equally holding concern and curiosity. "Nu e nimic, doar o simpla neintelegere [It's nothing; just a simple misunderstanding]." I replied with a smile, my eyes firmly locked in place with his, a sick feeling forming in the pit of my stomach as I lied to Godric's face.

Well actually I wouldn't even call it lying, I just wasn't telling him everything. Its not that I didn't trust Godric, I did. But considering his annoying Viking underling and that pathetic excuse for a vampire and a man, William Compton was listening in, the less he knew the better…the safety and survival of my own son depended on every detail, every variable being accounted for, nothing could be left to chance.

"Atunci totul este bine [Then everything is well]?" Godric questioned, his concern for me and my son warming my heart as I nodded in reply. "Everything is well." I whispered softly in English, stepping closer to him, leaving only a few inches between us as my eyes remained firmly planted on his.

Godric said nothing more as there were no words that needed to be said, he simply smiled at me, his eyes telling me all that I need to know. "Everything is perfect." I whispered, moving my body closer to his, until my body was firmly pressed upon his and without any hesitation, I placed my lips against his.

With my lips upon his, Godric pulled me closer, the coolness of his body sending shivers down my heated flesh as his tongue massaged mine, his flavor invading my senses causing me to become obliviously and foolishly unaware of those around me as the cold shivers travelling down my flesh finally settled in between my legs and became a whole lot hotter.

"As fun as this is to watch…" Eric's voice suddenly came, breaking us out off of our lust filled haze, much to my displeasure and with an exasperated moan coated with sexual frustration from me, Godric and I pulled away from the other. "…The plane's ready to go."

"Thank you, Eric." Godric replied softly, his lust filled eyes never leaving mine as I smiled at him. "See you later, lover." I whispered softly, a smile upon my face as I leaned forward and placed a small chastise kiss upon his lips before walking away from him, passing Eric as I did so, ignoring his heavy gaze upon me as I moved over to where Sookie and Bill stood waiting.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked coming to stand by the two. "I sent her back with Hoyt." Bill replied stiffly, a sour look upon his face that I was so tempted to scratch off; but stopped myself with the gleeful promise to myself to make his fangs into a pair of earrings when this was all over.

"Well then…let's go!" I exclaimed cheerfully…oops, blonde moment! Anyway…

I headed unto the jet as Sookie and Bill said their last goodbyes., finding Alexander and Jason sitting around a table in the middle of the plane, some cards out to keep them occupied as I moved to the couch just outside cockpit at the end and lied down, keeping Jason and Alexander in my sights as I decided to relax for the duration of the flight.

Closing my eyes, I opened the rest of my senses fully, focusing on the steady heartbeats of Alexander and Jason as I allowed myself to go into semi-unconscious state…and it wasn't long before Sookie's heartbeat joined theirs, shortly accompanied by the plane hatch being locked securely in place before the plane began to make its way away from the gate.

It wasn't long before we were in the air on our way back to Louisiana, joyful laughter from Alexander and Jason filling the air as the two played their own version of 'Who am I' followed by the periodic sound of Sookie turning the page of some magazine in her hands, but I knew she wasn't reading it as I could constantly feel her eyes on me.

What's her problem now? I thought to myself, really hoping that this Southern bell Barbie didn't disturb me right now. It was the first time in days that I was finally able to relax and I knew the moment we touched down, our problems, lies and deception would be back full force…and this woman needs a breather.

"Elena." Sookie called softly, setting the magazine down as she got to her feet before making her way over to me. FUCK! I yelled internally at the sound of my name from her lips, opening my eyes to see her standing in front of me; a judgmental and holy than thou look just radiating off of her.

"Sookie." I replied slowly, the aggravation clear in my voice as I sat up, placing my legs back unto the jet's carpeted floor, crossing my right leg over my left as Alexander's voice reached my ears. "Да не се убиват майка си ... ние все още се нуждаят я жива [Don't kill her mother…we still need her alive]." He commented, his voice filled with amusement and too low for Sookie and Jason to hear; but yet I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face.

"За сега [For now]." I quickly reminded him softly, spotting the subtle smirk that made its way unto my son's face as a shifty-looking Sookie sat down next me, her eyes never leaving me, instantly adding to my annoyance, knowing the last time she was like this was when she was giving me shit about me and Lucy sleeping in Gran's room.

"How are you?" Sookie asked, forcing me to swallow the growl that immediately built up in my throat…as it became clear that this bitch was going to beat around the bush, until she finally asked what she really wanted…and I was not in the mood to deal with her shit right now.

"I'm fine…what do you want, Sookie?" I snapped, the venom in my voice causing her to flinch as she turned to face me. "What's going on with you and Godric?" She asked, my eyes narrowing instantaneously at her boldness, noticing that her question came out more as a demand than optional request.

"Godric and I are old acquaintances." I replied, forcing myself to be calm, knowing fully well I couldn't rip out her throat for her insolence…at least not while she was still useful. "Elena, you shouldn't be involved with him." Sookie commanded, causing me to move my hand to my knee and gripping it tight, to keep it from moving to her throat.

"Why?" I questioned softly, my voice tense as I could hear my son whispering for me to calm myself, knowing I hated being told what to do. That Elena died the day Klaus made me into a hybrid…and I be damned if I let her return, especially by some weak Southern Belle Barbie.

"Elena, Godric seems like a great guyand all …but he's a vampire, he…" Sookie began, talking to me as if I was child, my grip on my knee getting tighter that I could feel the bone beginning to crack as I finally snapped. "Sookie it is very hypocritical to tell me to stay away from a vampire when you're fucking one." I hissed, her mouth dropping open at my words; but I didn't give her chance to speak as I spoke once more.

"Unlike you, I know how to handle myself…and if you think that pathetic ability you have to read minds make you untouchable…you are sadly mistaken…" I hissed, the venom in my voice causing a hurt expression to appear upon her face, but it did not to stop me as I had finally had enough of this bitch.

"…And if you think that pitiful excuse of a vampire that you call a boyfriend can you protect you…keep in mind he's not the most powerful thing out there." I taunted, smirking as she said nothing, but simply returned to her seat with her self-righteous tail between her legs.

Thankfully the rest of the flight went without any disturbances as I simply lied back and enjoyed the rest of the flight until we finally touched down in Shreveport. Ginger, Eric's employee already present to collect Eric and Godric's coffins and take them back to Fangtasia, while Sookie and Jason took their own transport back to on Temps and Alexander and I took our own back to our house.

It was about an half-hour drive from the Anubis airplane hanger back to the house and I couldn't be happier to finally be sleeping once again in my own bed and continue on with my plans…but unfortunately my mood immediately shifted when Jules came out of the house to greet us and the look on her face told me that I certainly wasn't going to like what she had to say as she opened her mouth to speak. "Klaus and his family are here."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What's Klaus doing here? And why are his family with him? Are they a threat to Elena's plans? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	22. Chapter XXII: The Family's Here

**Author's Note:**

Hello my valuable readers thank you all for your generous and continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories and pictures. Now for the newest chapter of Petrova, Enjoy!

**Chapter XXII**

**GENERAL POV**

"What?" Alexander asked in disbelief, his eyes wide, silently pleading with Jules to be lying. "The original family is here." Jules said apologetically, her eyes looking at an unresponsive Elena, who looked at her with guarded eyes. "How long have they been here?" Elena asked, her voice firmly calm as a storm raged just beneath the surface of her skin.

Did Klaus know? Did he know of her plans? Was he going to kill her? These thoughts raced in Elena's mind as Jules spoke once more. "They just arrived this morning." Saying nothing more, Elena grabbed her bags and moved into the house with Alexander and Jules following closely behind.

Entering her home, Elena immediately picked up on the…six? Six foreign scents that now fermented the air of her home and instantly felt on edge…in past situations, Elena was the powerful one, she was the one who held the power; but now that was no more.

With six originals in the game; she would have to change her strategy if she wanted to survive, but this woman being no coward, she placed her bags on the foyer floor, Alexander following the suite, before locking in on Klaus' scent and walking towards it with her head held high and her heartbeat steady as Klaus' scent led them to the living room; but he wasn't alone.

Standing in the corner was Lucy and Lee, who stared uneasily at the originals, whose attention immediately shifted onto the trio as they entered. "Elena." Klaus greeted happily as he instantly moved to her side and placed a chastise kiss on her lips, lingering for a moment as their lips touched, before moving over to Alexander.

"Min son [My son]." He greeted softly in Swedish, hugging Alexander tight, who immediately reciprocated, but said nothing to him as he kept his eyes firmly upon his mother, who remained guarded as she analyzed the people around her, all enemies in her eyes until proven otherwise.

Elijah, she immediately recognized as the well-dressed original looked at her with a calm expression, but Elena could see the unease in his eyes as he looked between her and Alexander. Next to him was a young blond woman, in appearance anyway, who Elena assumed was Rebekah; she had light blue eyes similar to Klaus', full lips and pale skin.

The next original looked like a young Elijah, with his dark hair and mischievous dark brown eyes. The last male had dark brown hair that was slicked back away from his face having the same air of aristocracy that Elijah always seemed to have, but not to the same extent.

Now the last original standing beside him, if she was even a vampire, her heartbeat suggesting so as it was not as low as a vampire's, beating more like a human's, was an older woman with short blond hair and brown eyes that made the hairs on the back of Elena's neck stand on end, a gut feeling telling her that this woman who ever she was, was not to be trusted.

"Elena, Alexander, this is my family." Klaus announced pulling away from Alexander and standing between the two as he made introductions, but when he reached the elder woman, Elena couldn't keep the surprise from her face. "Your mother?" She asked in disbelief, not sure if she heard him right as Klaus gave a nod of confirmation in reply.

"I was under the impression that your mother was dead." Elena stated, turning her eyes back to the older woman. "The ancestor of your friend Bonnie Bennett, Ayana preserved my body after my death." The matriarch explained, speaking for the first time, her voice calm and collected.

"After _Klaus_ _murdered_ you!" Rebekah hissed out angrily, glaring at the hybrid in question, her light blue shades darker in anger. "Rebekah." Esther chastised softly, looking to her daughter before returning her gaze to her hybrid son. "I have forgiven, Niklaus…let us set the past aside…" Esther said, her eyes moving to Elena as she spoke once more.

"…I want us all to be a family again…a complete family." Esther said with a conviction that obviously put her children at ease; but did nothing of sort for Elena, who thought that this woman was full of shit; but nevertheless she smiled.

"I'm glad…it brings me great joy that Alexander will know his family…all of his family." Elena commented smiling, grateful that her acting had improved over the last three years since the sacrifice, grateful that she could now lie without any effort for her heartbeat to remain steady.

"Well…we've had a long trip, so why don't we all freshen up and then sit down to a nice family dinner." The Petrova proposed and was thankful when Esther and the other originals nodded in agreement…and with a kind smile, Elena casted a meaningful look towards Lucy, before walking from the room with Alexander and Lucy following behind her.

"Is there enough room?" Elena questioned as they gathered their luggage from the foyer before proceeding to the second floor. "Yes and no…some will have to double up." Lucy replied, her voice calm as she walked behind the Petrovas. "Esther must have her own room…so must Dad." Alex commented softly from Elena's side as they entered the master bedroom.

"Very well…Elijah must also have his own room…Kol and Finn can double up in the guest room…Rebekah can stay with Jules and Klaus can stay in your room, Alex; and you will stay here with me." Elena instructed, Alexander and Lucy nodding in confirmation as the Bennett witch gathered sage for a privacy spell as she did so.

"Good…now wash up for dinner." Elena concluded looking to her son, who nodded in understanding, before placing a soft chastise kiss on her cheek before retreating to his former room to change and gather his things that he would move into his mother's room before dinner.

"You know you could just let Klaus stay with you instead of coddling your son." Lucy commented with a mischievous smile in the Petrova's direction, the smell of burnt sage letting Elena know that they could now talk without be overhearing by prying ears. "I don't coddle my son." Elena defended, but it was clear from the smirk on Lucy's face that she didn't believe her.

"Nevertheless I am sure Klaus would like nothing more than to sleep in the same bed with me…again." Elena mused with an annoyed sigh. "But Godric certainly wouldn't it." Lucy teased as Elena simply rolled her eyes back at her in reply. "Klaus could always double up with Elijah." The Bennett suggested, but Elena immediately shut the idea down with a shake of her head.

"I want Alex close…I don't know these people and I don't trust them…Esther rubs me the wrong way." Elena reasoned to which Lucy nodded in understanding as they moved onto the important matter. "Do they know?" Elena questioned, her voice filled with fear, which decreased slightly with the shake of Lucy's head.

"I don't think so…if anything they're here to see you and Alex." The witch replied, but if that was truly the reason it did nothing to destroy her fears, knowing fully well when the originals take an interest in anything or anyone, trouble will follow, bodies will pile up…and in her experience, it never ends well…frequently for her.

"And Lee?" Elena began, before Lucy abruptly cut her off. "He had some vervain this morning before they arrived." Lucy assured, Elena nodding in acceptance as the next question drifted to the witch's ears. "And the supplies?" "Hidden." Lucy guaranteed as she walked towards the hybrid, grasping her arms softly within her hands, her eyes full of understanding.

"And what of Sookie?" Lucy questioned, unsure of the status of the Stackhouse equation of their plans. "Thankfully that seems be taking care of itself." Elena said thoughtfully, a soft smile on her lips that Lucy optimistically returned. "See Elena, everything will be fine; everything is fine."

**ELENA POV**

"Everything is fine." She assured me…I wanted to believe her, but it was hard to believe. I didn't know them and I didn't trust them, especially with the life of my son at risk. My concern wasn't for myself…of course I cared whether I lived or died…but the endgame was always about my son's survival.

So if any of member of this so-called family thought they were going to threaten the life and safety of my son. Game on.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**What will happen next? What will happen at the 'family' dinner? Are they really a threat to Elena's plans? So many questions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**REVIEW!**

**Please remember to review!**

**- Dark Alana.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

Hello to my valuable readers, before I say anything, I must sincerely apologize for this long hiatus. I know it's been nine months since my last update, and I honestly did not intended to take so long to update, let alone finish this story; but unfortunately school and life has been all consuming of my time; especially as I'm looking to graduate this year, which is an exciting and scary experience all together.

Regrettably however this will be last update for this story. Truthfully, I originally had this story planned out to the end and it certainly would have taken more than just one chapter to wrap it up. To be honest, I have lost all inspiration in this story; but me, being the stubborn person that I am refuse to leave the story unfinished; something that I find greatly irritating when other writers do it, so in an effort not to make myself a hypocrite, considered this last and final chapter Petrova's resolution.

I am sorry that it had to end this way, and probably not be as good as I wanted it to be, but there are other stories that I am greatly invested in that I would like to finish and begin, which I can't do until this and my other stories are concluded; but thank you all for your great reviews and your continued support. Please remember to review, and please check out my profile for other stories, outfits and pictures. Now for the last and final chapter of Petrova. Enjoy!

**Chapter XXIII**

**ELENA POV**

The smell of food cooking from the kitchen reach my senses as I stepped out the bathroom and into my bedroom, the steam from my shower following me out, before dispersing in the cool air. Discarding the white cotton towel from my body, I put on a black zip wrap dress and matching platform strap heels. [AN: Outfit on profile].

Doing the last buckle of my heel, suddenly there was a knock at my door, as Elijah's sent of pine and warm wood drifted softly to me. "Come in." I called softly, knowing he heard me before the door open and he entered, dressed impeccably as always, his expression calm but a thousand emotions raging behind his brown eyes. "Hello Elijah." I greeted calmly, standing to meet his gaze evenly, tensing slightly as Elijah's eyes rested momentarily on the remains of the burnt stage before his eyes met mine once more. " Hello Elena." He replied, stepping closer to me; his eyes taking me in, no doubt seeing the differences of the me today than the Elena he knew three years ago.

"I owe you an apology." He finally said, his voice tainted with guilt and regret; and with a small smile upon my lips, I shook my head in denial. "You don't owe me anything, Elijah… I understand why you did what you did; I would've done the same thing. I'm glad that your family is whole once more." I replied, watching his eyes as the guilt and regret faded from his eyes.

"Yes, it seems my family has grown." He commented, no doubt referring to Alex. "Yes, it has." I replied simply, patiently waiting for the real question he really wants to ask, I'm thankfully he didn't wait too long. "Did Klaus…?" He asked, trailing off not wanting to bring voice to the rest.

"No… it was consensual. It was always consensual." I replied, quelling his fears on that matter, but not the others that remained. "My mother wishes for this family to be whole." He commented, my right eyebrow immediately rising in silent question. "You don't trust her, do you?" I asked, lowering my voice, careful not to be overheard, as the sage no longer burned.

"It just strikes me odd, that after all that has happened, she could so easily forgive him… after all, have you forgiven him for what he has done to you?" He replied and it didn't take me long for me to admit he was right. I haven't forgiven Klaus. Sure Klaus mended some things between us by bringing Jenna back, but he wasn't forgiven…and it was highly unlikely that Esther had forgiven him as well.

"No. What do you think she's up to?" I asked, grateful that I might be able count Elijah as an ally as he seemed to trust Esther as much as I did. " I don't know… but I have a feeling it involves you." He replied, his answer surprising me and catching me off guard as I spoke once more.

"Me?" I questioned, the wheels in my head beginning to turning, every possible scenario on why she would need me began to play in my head. "Yes..." Elijah confirmed with a nod of his head. "…My mother was particularly adamant about meeting you…more so than Alexander." Elijah explained; and those words alone although them gave some semblance of peace considering the safety of my son, my instincts towards my own self-perseveration immediately went haywire…clearly Mama Mikaelson was up to no good.

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun." Alexander teased as he lay beside me on my bed, resting his head in my lap not an hour later after a very intense and awkward 'family' dinner. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it." I replied dryly, running my hand through his hair, silently reevaluating what I had learnt in the last hour.<p>

Kol, the youngest of Klaus' siblings had a sadistic personality that could rival Klaus himself, but regardless of his volatile personality, he greatly respected Elijah, who was capable of reining him in when he went too far. Rebekah, Klaus' only female sibling was just an annoying bitch, hiding her own insecurities and issues, especially with past Petrova dopplegangers behind unimaginative insults towards my person that I easily ignored, but when she went after Alex after Esther told her cease her useless attack on me, calling my child an 'abomination', I quickly put the bitch in place, immediately showing my Petrova fire as Klaus would say, because no one insults my child.

Finn was eldest after Elijah with the quite disposition, and was clearly Esther's favorite as he supported his mother in everything and never strayed farther from her side for more than two seconds, making it glaringly obvious that whatever Esther was up to, he was in on it.

The matriarch however was exceedingly hard to read as her demeanor and words remained forever in a calm monotone; but it was her toast at dinner that set me off and only cemented my belief that the last thing truly on Esther's mind was reuniting her broken family.

"I don't trust her." I remarked quietly, staring absent-mindedly at the wall in front of me, my son's soft curls beneath my fingers. "Who?" Alexander asked, not sure if I was talking about Rebekah or Esther. "Your newly resurrected grandmother." I clarified, finally looking down at him, his brown eyes reflecting the worry in mine.

"What do you think she's up to?" He asked quietly, causing me to sigh dejectedly. "I don't know…and that worries me more." I admitted, clearly not liking the fact I was being caught unaware, especially when I knew in my heart that whatever she planned undoubtedly involved me, and the safety of my son and myself.

"Maybe Elijah…" Alex began when I suddenly felt a tidal wave of lethargy wash over me, making me dizzy. "Do you feel that?" My son asked, his voice slurred, making it clear whatever I was feeling was effecting him as well as my vision began to blur and my bedroom door opened; and before my vision went black I saw Esther and Finn standing the in doorway. Fuck!

* * *

><p>Blackness clouded my vision as I heard a voice trying to pull me out of the void within my mind. Latching unto the source, I followed the voice back to consciousness as Lucy's blurred visage entered my vision.<p>

"Elena." Lucy frantic voice called again as her form finally became clear. "What happened?" I asked sitting up, my eyes immediately searching for my son, relief flooding me as my eyes rested on his conscious form with Jules and Lee at his side. "Esther happened. She knocked out the entire house." Lucy explained as I met her gaze momentarily, before moving to my son's side.

"The entire house?" I questioned flabbergasted, making sure my son was okay. "Yeah. We just came too ourselves a few minutes ago; and the others are bound to wake up soon." Lee replied as my eyes stayed on my son's as the lethargic haze left his eyes. "How long have we been out?" Alex questioned, once his vision was focused once more.

"Twenty four hours. Esther and Finn are gone…the sun is down, and the full moon is rising." Jules replied as a sense of dread filled me, as it became clear we were out of time. "That means whatever she has planned is happening tonight. We can't wait any longer. Get everything ready." I ordered, jumping to my feet.

"Elena…" Lucy began, not doubt wanting to focus on Esther's plans, but I was having none of it. "No! We need to get this done now! Once the ritual is done, it won't matter what she has planned, Alex will be protected." I demanded, my voice leaving no room for argument as they nodded in reluctant agreement.

"Lucy, Jules, get the supplies. Alex, go with them and once everything is ready, start the ritual. Lee and I will get the final component." I commanded, not waiting them to confirm as I sped to my closet and quickly changed out of my pajamas to a pair of dark blue jeans, white dress shirt and dark brown leather boots and jacket.

Once dressed, I exited my closet, unsurprisingly to find Jules, Lucy and Alex gone as Lee stood within my room, waiting for me with a large chain of silver in his hands; and with a nod of approval, we sped out of the house, as the remaining members of the original family finally came to.

Speeding to Bon Temps, Lee and I tracked Bill to a small bayou, a mile away from the Stackhouse house as he buried a female body dressed in vintage wedding dress that was coated in black blood. Not really paying attention to who or what he was burying, as the last patch of dirt covered the body, I snuck up behind him and restrained him as Lee wrapped the silver chain around his throat, the smell of burning flesh filling my senses as I made sure that Bill couldn't break free as he tried to fight back with his fangs lengthen.

Once Bill was secure, I left him in Lee's care as I sped to the Stackhouse house, which reeked due to the idol of dead meat in the front yard, and although many questions rushed through my head, my directive was clear as I was thankful that only two other people, being Tara and Jason were present in the house other than Sookie.

Entering silently through her bedroom window, I snuck up behind her, making sure to cover her mouth preventing her from screaming as I sped her away from house and back to a clearing in Shreveport, where Jules, Lucy, Alexander, Lee and restrained Bill already awaited me.

Tossing Sookie to the forest floor, a small ring of fire immediately surrounding her, preventing her escape as I nodded to Lucy, who was already chanting to continue the ritual. "Elena, what the hell?" Sookie demanded, rising to her feet, but I ignored her as I moved to my son's side as I watched Lucy combine the vials of blood taken from the originals into a silver chalice, her chanting never ceasing.

"Elena! What have you done to Bill? Elena!" Sookie screamed, but again she was ignored as Lucy's chanting ceased as she handed the chalice to Alex, who stepped away from my side, taking the cup from her before downing it contents and Lucy's chanting began once more.

As Sookie's screams and Lucy's chanting filled my ears, Alex dropped the chalice to the forest floor before speeding over to Sookie, the ring of fire disappearing allowing him complete access to her as he restrained her from behind; and like his father with me three years ago, he bit into Sookie's neck, her screams dying as he drank the fae blood within her veins down to the last drop.

So as Sookie's heart ceased to beat and all of her body was drained of its magical essence, her lifeless body dropped to the ground beneath my son's feet as he released her; and with his fangs elongated and his eyes shining a bright gold with loud howl into the night sky that over shadowed Lucy's voice as a bright, colorful light emanated from his form as once again everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>ALEXANDER POV<strong>

Throughout my short life, I always wandered if I would be able to live a life that both my mother and father could be proud of. My father, who always used brute force to assert his dominance over his underlings, even clandestinely over my mother; and myself, but we both, knew never to cross him.

My mother on the other hand learnt that brute force would never be as powerful as deception. So after the first time my father killed someone in front of me, she made it her mission that I would never turn out like him or at least what he wanted me to be; and to do that, it meant to cross him.

Taking me away for mother and son trips was one thing, but even she too knew that I was in danger of his wrath if not playing by his rules, so she made sure that I could no longer be bound by them; and that meant making me more powerful, to ensure that Klaus could not enforce his will upon me.

There had been rumors on the effects of what fae blood could do; and with blood of a witch, hybrid and doppleganger running through my veins, the powers that could be unlocked with fairy blood, even from a half blood, was endless. So regardless of who had to get hurt and who she had to kill, my mother protected me, even from my own father, and eventually my own grandmother.

It seemed my grandmother wished undo the mistake she made a thousand years ago by making her children vampires and not letting them die a mortal death, but after the fae blood ritual was completed, it was my turn to protect my mother as Esther plans immediately went into affect. Thankfully due to our blood connection, I was able to pinpoint her location and managed to stop her, by doing what my father did a thousand years ago and ripped out her heart before she could complete her ritual.

With Esther dead, Finn fled as I made my way back to my mother's side, glad to see her unharmed; and in the aftermath of that night, the traces of the blood ritual was wiped away, as my father, my aunt and my remaining uncles were made aware of Esther's intentions, and although heartbroken, they were accepting of my actions as they thankfully remained oblivious of my power up.

Bill was framed Sookie's death, meeting the true death at my mother's hand, but Godric, being loyal lover that he his, took responsibility for his death in the eyes of the humans as they were made aware of Bill's orders to retrieve Sookie for the queen of Louisiana.

So with my mother's plans completed, here we stood in the Shreveport hanger of Anubis Air as my family, Godric included, retreated to our home in the Italian countryside. "Ready?" My mother asked, coming to stand beside me, my hand immediately intertwining with her as I watched my father glare at Godric, who ignored his hostile gaze as he and Elijah spoke.

"Ready." Was my reply as I turned my gaze to meet hers, showing her the excitement as well as my fear towards the future. "All will be well." She assured, her voice firm, wrapping me a blanket of security before leaning in and kissing my softly upon my cheek.

"I love you." She promised pulling back, her eyes shining with the unconditional love that only a mother, well a good mother could possess. "And I love you, mom."

**THE END.**

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was abrupt; but did you like the ending?<strong>

**Please remember to review and let me know what you think.**

**- Dark Alana.**


End file.
